


Triad

by SilentlySoars



Series: Triad [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Assistant Darcy Lewis, Awesome Darcy Lewis, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Bisexual Bruce Banner, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexual Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Everyone Has Issues, F/M, M/M, Multi, SHIELD Agent Darcy Lewis, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soul Bond, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentlySoars/pseuds/SilentlySoars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy was the first person in more than thirty years to be born with a soul make. Scratch that two soul marks. Imagine her surprise when she finally meets her first soulmate, Captain Fucking America. Imagine her real surprise when she meets her second soulmate, Bucky Barnes. You know. Cause he's suppose to be dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soulmarks

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I know that this is a tired concept but you know what? I don't care. I'm so obsessed with Marvel even though, you know, what the fuck Marvel? Captain America is a fucking Nazi? Fuck that noise. Anyways I'm going super movie verse because of that. Cause in no way or shape will that version of the Cap goes 'Hail Motherfucking HYDRA' after all they've done to his Bucky.

Darcy Lewis had always been a weird kid growing up.

She talked to loud, was way to clumsy and was often accused of being obnoxious.

And she had a soul mark.

Soulmarks had always been rare but then, suddenly, they stopped appearing at all in 1950.

No one knew why but they had and the world kept turning.

Guess how surprised Darcy’s parents had been when their newborn daughter had been born with not one but two, one on the inside of each thigh.

They never told anyone.

Cover up had become a second nature thing for Darcy.

Her mother would often tell her growing up that it was a special thing, that two people would love her more than anything.

It never felt special to Darcy.

She would touch them sometimes and instead of feeling the warmth and comfort that people who had soul marks describe years ago, she felt coldness and ice.

So she grew up, got a degree in political science and somehow ended up the assistant of an astrophysicists.

Whatever it was cool.

She got to meet Jesus.

Ok so Thor wasn’t really Jesus and if her extremely god fearing grandmother had been alive she would have slapped Darcy so hard she wouldn’t have been able to see straight for even thinking that joke.

But Thor was awesome and really hot and kind of became her best friend after Dr. Foster.

He left as quickly as he came and Darcy honestly never expected for anything as weird as that to happen again.

That was until she woke up on morning to the soul mark on her left _burning_.

She screamed hysterically at the strange sensation.

Jane had been fearful and threaten to call 911 before Darcy calmed down enough to explain.

Instead of the disgust she expected from Jane, the wonderful woman merely smiled and went to make tea.

After she left Darcy opened her legs and traced her thumb over the words on her left thigh.

_We always thought you were foreign._

Her beautiful, sad past tense words.

They don’t talk about it.

Jane doesn’t ask and Darcy doesn’t offer explanation.

Four months after that Jane is offered the chance to do a seminar in Norway.

Of course it conveniently lines up with aliens almost destroying New York City before getting their asses handed to them by The Avengers.

Which included Thor.

Her and Jane are on a plane within an hour because fuck that noise.

They don’t end up finding Thor but somehow along the way Darcy does end up with a job.

Which is really weird because by all accounts she should be in prison.

To be fair, it hadn’t been her idea to break into The Avengers Tower.

That one was all on Jane.

She had, however, been the one to Taser the motherfuckin’ Hulk.

And to be fair again he had snuck up on her.

When Tony Stark had shown up, he took one look at Bruce Banner twitching on the floor before declaring Darcy his new best friend and offering her the job of being the assistant liaison for The Avengers.

Because what is life.

Tony Stark had always been in her life even though they had never met.

Her grandfather had often ranted about the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.

But anytime he had called Dum Dum ran.

Darcy wasn’t dumb.

She knew that she was going to be a glorified assistant for the Avengers.

Fuck yeah son.

Jane had been more than understanding, despite her anger at Thor for leaving again.

Saying goodbye had never hurt so much.

So Darcy got her own private apartment in Avengers Tower.

The bathtub was fucking huge.

For a month only her, Tony Stark, Pepper Potts and Bruce Banner lived there.

She kind of loved them.

Pepper was kind and understanding and headstrong and a little bit weird.

She was the sister Darcy always wanted.

Tony was the single most sarcastic and strange person had ever met.

Well besides herself.

Pepper had sat with them for an hour before declaring herself ‘completely done’ with the whole mess.

She was back the next day.

Dr. Banner, Bruce, was quiet in a way that showed he hadn’t always been.

Or had always want not to be.

Him and Tony would be in the lab for hours and listening to them reminded Darcy why she no longer worked for Jane.

They formed this weird quirky family that worked in the fact they never knew if they were going to die from one day to another.

It worked.

And then one day at dinner Tony announced that Captain America was returning to New York after the cross country trip he had sent him one.

Darcy had never seen Tony so gleeful.

And she never thought she’d say that after the expression he wore when they turn Dr. Banner’s hair green.

Darcy was excited too.

Because she had been absolutely obsessed with Captain America and the Howling Commandos growing up.

Her grandfather had been one after all.

Grampa Dum Dum had been her favorite person in the world and when he died she had been devastated.

But before that he had instilled in her a deep love for them.

He would tell her all the war stories of their adventures together.

Her mother would get so mad that he encouraged her obsession.

He’d merely laugh and announced what museum they were visiting next.

So she would go through life with her weird, wonderful obsession with Captain America and Bucky Barnes and the rest.

Every paper she could manage to make about them she did.

Tony and her bonded over the fact they both had relatives that had been part of the Commandos.

Howard Stark had totes been an honorary Commando.

Her grandpa said so.

He also said that Captain America had only been their leader in the minds of America.

The true honor went to Darcy personal role model Margret ‘Aunt Peggy’ Carter.

So, yeah, meeting Captain America was going to be awesome.

Or at least she thought it would be.

But lo and behold she fucking ran into him and knocked him over.

Because she’s Darcy Motherfucking Lewis and ruins fucking everything.

“I am so sorry Captain Rodgers! I am so freaking sorry!” She squeaked.

Captain Rodger’s head snapped up and he stared at her with expression of awe and sadness.

“We thought you were foreign.” He said sadly.

Darcy might have died right then.

But she defiantly passed out.

When she eventually came to she was in the infirmity and Captain god damn America was laying across her lap.

Darcy might have run her finger through his hair to wake him up.

Might have.

When he did he gave her a dreamy stare.

“You ok?” He asked because he’s adorable.

“My grandpa was a Howling Commando.” She blurted out because she’s Darcy Motherfucking Lewis and ruins everything.

EVERYTHING.

Captain Rogers, er Steve (He was her fucking soulmate. She had to call him by his first name.) blinked at her before grinning.

“Dum Dum?” He guessed and Darcy blushed.

“How did you know?” She asked and Steve laughed the single most beautiful laugh Darcy had ever heard.

“You both say the wrong thing at the right time.” He said and Darcy could feel herself smile at her grandfather old saying.

Tony cleared his throat from across the room.

“It’s great that you two have found one another and all but what’s this I heard about a ‘he’?”

Pepper promptly hits him and drags him away.

But Darcy wants to ask.

Steve obviously knows who he is or he wouldn’t have said that.

And it hits her like a pile of bricks.

James Buchanan Barnes.

Bucky.

He was her soulmate.

He was Steve’s soulmate.

The hours she had spent on forums insisting that Bucky had been Steve Rodger’s great love and not Peggy Carter.

She was right.

And she couldn’t even enjoy the small victory on the world because her soulmate was fucking dead.

She began to sob and Steve must have realized that she realized because he let out the same broken sob and gathered her into his arms.

They cried for hours.


	2. Trains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Steve go on vacation and Peggy Carter makes dick jokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response from this has been really good! I'm really kind of proud of it! I hope you guy enjoy!

Nothing happened that first night.

Steve took Darcy to her apartment and she fixed him a cup of tea.

Steve took a sip and stared at it as if trying to figure out a puzzle.

“What?” She asked.

Had she done something?

“It’s just… This is my favorite kind of tea. We’d used to spring for it during winter.”

It went unsaid he meant him and Bucky.

“It’s all Grandpa would drink. Aunt Peggy too. I send her a box a month. I guess it was one of their ways of remembering you.” Darcy said softly and Steve looked surprised.

“Peggy’s alive?” He whispered and Darcy never wanted to kill anyone more than she did Nick Fury at the moment.

Fuck that guy.

“Yeah. She lives in England now but until a few years ago she lived in DC.” Darcy said.

“Can we go visit?” Steve blurted out.

She knew why he did.

It wasn’t that he had been in love with her like everyone had thought.

She was just the last one out there.

The last thread to his old life.

His last thread to Bucky.

Darcy sighs.

“I can arrange it but I have to warn you she might not be all there. She has Alzheimer’s Steve.” She said sadly.

She doesn’t know if he knows what that is but he nods anyways.

“I’d still like to see her.”

Darcy orders JARVIS to make arrangements for the next flight to England the next day.

 

Darcy loves England.

She makes a point of visiting Peggy at least twice a year after all.

Steve doesn’t seem what to make of it.

Because England, much like everything, had changed drastically since the last time he’d been there.

So Darcy takes the day to take him around London before they drive to York the next day.

He seems to enjoy the atmosphere of the town.

They see all regular tourist sights and Steve even takes her to all the spots he knew from his time in the army.

It’s nice.

Darcy still doesn’t know what she was thinking when she decided to take Steve to see the underground.

She doesn’t even like fucking trains.

Never has and now she’s pretty sure she knows why.

Steve takes on look at the train and freezes.

“What’s wrong?” She asked stupidly.

Steve begins to breathe hard.

“I-I think I’m having an asthma attack.” He wheezed but Darcy knew better.

She dragged him away into a corner of the station, unsure what to do.

He starts to hyperventilate and some weird, stupid fact Darcy read once pops in her mind.

Quickly she pulls him into a passionate kiss.

Steve looks shocked at first but quickly began to kiss her back.

Oh god.

Darcy had kissed before.

A lot.

But kissing Steve was…

Well she could see what the fuss was all about soul mates.

Steve breaks the kiss.

“How’d you’d know to do that?” He rasped, his normally pink lips red and his face flushed.

Darcy shrugged.

“I read it somewhere. I like random shit like that.” She said.

Steve took her hand and asks, “Hotel?”

Well fuck.

 

They get to the hotel room and Steve throws her against the door.

Ok not literally against the wall.

It’s more like those cheesy porn movies where they guy backs the girl up by the waist and backs her against the wall.

Which is exactly what Steve does next.

His lips are on Darcy and then they not and then he’s grinding into her and oh god.

He’s pulled her sweater off by this time and Darcy is pretty sure that she tore off his button down.

Good.

Her boyfriend just can’t where those fucking old man plaid shirts Steve seems so fond of.

He grabs her ass and walked her over to the bed dropping her on it.

She watches in awe as he takes of his undershirt and then his pants.

He is ripped.

Darcy then looks down and, oh god, she can see the outline of his dick in his underwear.

He’s fucking huge.

He shifts uncomfortably under her gaze and she smiles before pulling off he leggings.

Steve crawled onto the bed and kisses her again as he fumbles with her bra.

It comes off after a few times and that look of awe returns as Steve takes her in.

Darcy has never felt more beautiful in her life.

He kisses her again, this time aggressively and passionately and just so right.

Steve pushes in and Darcy has to bite her lip to stop from coming right then and there.

Because oh god it’s so good.

Darcy had liked sex before.

IT was ok and good and she didn’t mind having it with her boyfriends.

But she never desired it.

It wasn’t something that felt as amazing as the magazines and books and movies had said it would be.

But here, with Steve pushing into her, she can understand the fuss.

She idly wonders if it’s a soulmate thing but then Steve rolls his hips just right and all her thoughts turn to mush.

“Are you ok?” Steve mumbles into her ear as he thrusts and Darcy heart feels with affection her him.

He doesn’t respond.

Instead she locks her legs behind him and pulls him even deeper in her, causing him to groan.

His thrusts become faster and harder and soon enough Steve is straight up pounding in her.

Darcy can’t bring herself to care because she comes with a silent cry.

It doesn’t stop Steve, who picks up his speed if possible.

Another orgasms hits Darcy and it’s all too much.

She digs her nails into Steve’s back to keep herself grounded and the super soldier comes with a cry of her name.

Darcy feels his cum fill her and thanks god for birth control

Yeah she wants kids on day but not today.

When it’s over he rolls off her panting.

Darcy scoots up and leans against the head board.

Steve turns on his left side and begins tracing the words on her right thigh, in all their cold, sad glory before movie the blanket off his right side to reveal Bucky’s words on his right hip.

You dumb or somethin’ punk?

Darcy chuckled.

“That’s kind of cute.” She said.

Steve huffed.

“Not when you’re six and just gotten the snot beaten out of you. Bucky showed up and saved me. I… We tried not to be friends you know? It would be easier that way. The temptation wouldn’t be there but I kept getting in fights and Bucky would just know and we just were friends.”

Steve looked so conflicted in that moment.

“You know gay’s ok now right? I mean there’s still those assholes who have a problem with it still fuck those guys.” Darcy said.

Steve looked a little bit mortified but sighed.

“Yeah I kind of figured that out when I got to San Francisco. It wasn’t back then and me and him did everything in our power to avoid it. We knew that we each had another set of words. I think… we both had this idea of what it meant just the wrong idea of how it would happen. Growing up I was really sickly and I wasn’t going to live long Darcy. I always thought that your words were his happy ending.”

Steve’s voice trembled and Darcy pulled his head into her lap, running her finger through his hair.

“When I was growing up I hated my words. They were just one more reason I was a freak.” Darcy said softly.

“You’re not a freak. You’re perfect.” Steve said and Darcy scoffed.

“You have to say that! You’re my soulmate! Beside I’m cool with being a freak if it means being with you.”

She leans over and kissed him.

This wasn’t their happy ending.

They’d always be missing something deep inside them.

That missing puzzle piece.

Their Bucky.

But they could make do.

 

The nursing home that Peggy Carter was super classy.

Because Peggy Carter was classy as fuck.

The nursing staff greeted Darcy with familiarity.

When they notice Steve they freeze before scrambling.

“She talks about you a lot. She might not have been your great love but she totes adored you.” Darcy said and Steve blushed.

“She knows you know? About Bucky. After he… died,” Steve swallowed hard, “I told her. She was very understanding.”

Darcy took his hand.

“That’s cause she’s classy AF. Come one.”

Darcy led him to Peggy’s room and deposits him in a chair beside the entrance.

She walked into the old woman’s room only to find her sitting in her bed with three cups of tea on her nightstand and a raised eye brow.

Fuck.

Sorry Steve but this is where she died.

At least she got laid beforehand.

“Hello Darcy.” Peggy said gently.

“Hi Aunt Peggy. How’s it hanging?” Darcy said awkwardly.

Peggy scoffed.

“Please Darcy. I’m not so sick that I don’t watch the news. Bring him in.” She ordered and Darcy scrambled out the door.

Peggy Carter was fucking terrifying.

She kind of loved her for it.

Steve walked into the room and Darcy they all three stopped breathing.

“You were late.” Peggy said before she started crying.

Steve, being the god damn prince in shining armor, sweeps her into his arms and holds her as she sobs about everything they’d lost.

Because, and Darcy is totally cool with this btw, if that plane hadn’t gone down Peggy and Steve would have totes gotten married and had a ton of little blonde babies that would have grown up to be her aunt and uncles.

It’s a fact.

But fate likes to play fucked up games and now he’s Darcy’s and Peggy got to marry the closest thing to a soul mate she could have ever found in Uncle Gabe.

It was pretty close to perfect.

The three talk for hours and Darcy makes sure to leave them speechless at least three times with crude remarks.

Some of which might about Steve.

Some might have been about Steve’s dick.

Of course right after that Peggy made a really classy joke about super soldier serum making everything better that made Steve turn a lovely shade of red.

Yeah.

Peggy Carter, classy as fuck, made a dick joke.

She was Darcy’s fucking idol.

When the visit start winding down a strange look crossed Peggy’s face.

“Darcy, dear, in my closet is a box. Please get it.” She ordered and Darcy sprang to her feet.

She brought the box to the elderly woman who took them with a look of melancholy.

“I have held on to these for 70 years. I’m not sure why but I guess it’s because I knew somewhere in my heart you were still alive.”

Peggy opened the box and pulled out a red journal.

Steve obviously knew what it was because he paled and took the book with trembling hands.

He looked at Peggy with eyes shining with tears and gratefulness.

Darcy gave him a curious look and he let out a watery laugh.

“Bucky acted like this big tough guy most of the time but he… He wrote. Poetry, short stories, all of it. A lot of them were about you.” He explained.

“After you… died, Me and the Commandos hid them away. It wasn’t that we didn’t love you two but we knew what it would look like and people wouldn’t understand. No one did in those days. So we gather all of Bucky’s journals and your sketchbooks and divided them among ourselves. As everyone began passing they ended up with me.” Peggy explained.

“Sketchbooks?” Darcy asked.

“It was the only thing I was good at before the serum.” Steve admitted shyly.

“You were always good Steve. You just got great.” Peggy commented tiredly.

They didn’t stay much longer and returned to their hotel room to prepare to leave the next morning.

On the car drive back Darcy found herself flipping through the pages of Steve sketchbook, staring in awe.

They were good.

There were pictures of her grandfather and the other commandos.

Pictures of Aunt Peggy and Howard Stark and a bunch of other people she didn’t recognize.

But most were of Bucky.

The last one was her favorite.

Bucky was asleep, spread out on his back, completely naked.

A thin blanket was the only thing hiding his pride from her.

“I thought you guys ignored it?” She asked.

“I said we tried. After my mom died me and Bucky got a place together. He claimed it was because he wanted some freedom from his folks but I knew better. After that things just dissolved from there. We just fell together. We were lucky enough to live in a build where it was a little more excepted.” He said.

Darcy blinked.

Well fucking duh.

“You lived where all the drag queens lived.”

Because Brooklyn the 1940’s was where all the drag queen lived.

Steve nodded.

“Bucky said I was their favorite because I was polite. He was their favorite though because he used to let them dress him up.”

That explained why there was a picture of Bucky in a dress.


	3. Russian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy has many hidden talents...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is here guys! This story has gotten such a positive response I don't even! If you guys like it or see a mistake or just want to suggest stuff to include then remember to review!

It doesn’t take them long to figure out Darcy Lewis is more than just Pepper’s assistant.

She was a fucking asset.

It happens about two months after Steve moved into the tower and Natasha and Clint claimed rooms that they rarely use.

It’s one of those rare nights when everyone was there.

Well except Thor but that was different.

They were all lounging in the common living room after an incredible meal made by Darcy.

Cooking was literally the only thing she seemed incapable of screwing up.

Darcy was curled on Steve's lap.

She’d spent a long days’ time playing Pokémon on her DS while Tony bounced ideas for her for new ideas.

She’d suggested he make her a strap on that made it feel like she had an actual dick.

She had been kidding of course but something in Tony’s eyes told her to be expecting a present.

Darcy was complimenting offering to blow Steve if they could go to their room when all the lights went out.

Scratch that.

The power went off.

“JARVIS?” Tony asked curiously.

No response.

Natasha and Clint shared a look before sprinting over to a vent, pulling it off and pulling out three black duffel bags.

Duffel bags filled with guns.

“You hid guns in my tower?” Tony exclaimed shrilly.

“Have you ever met us?” Natasha asked in her throaty voice.

Tony thought for a moment before shrugging.

Point taken.

There was a crash.

“Pepper, Tony, Bruce, Darcy hide.” Steve hissed.

Pepper, Tony and Bruce moved to hide as they were told but Darcy simply bent down and picked up one of the AK-47s.

She loaded a magazine and put another in her pocket.

“Uhm no? I mean I get Pepper, Tony and Bruce. They aren’t trained in fire arms and without his fancy suit Tony’s pretty useless,” she ignored Tony’s protests, “and the last thing we need is a code green but I’m pretty well versed in fire arms.” Darcy said.

Everyone in the room but Tony looked surprised.

 “It’s true. Uncle Dum Dum tried to teach me but I was terrible. Considering he basically raised Darcy I’m sure she can handle a gun.” He offered in support.

It was true.

She made to renew her gun license every year.

The only reason she even had that dumb Taser was because guns made Jane uncomfortable.

Natasha’s eyes glittered as the was another crash.

“Want some training?” She asked and Darcy grinned.

“Sure!”

Of course that when the men in tactical armor burst into the room.

The group disburse.

Darcy had never been in a gun fight but it wasn’t that bad.

Natasha and Steve were fighting mostly hand on hand while Darcy and Clint covered them.

When Darcy got one guy right between the eyes she resisted the urge to scream ‘boom headshot’.

She caught Clint’s eye and he had a glint not unlike Natasha’s.

Part of her knew she should be more bothered by killing a dude but considering he invaded her home she decided not to be.

Somehow during the fighting Darcy and Steve ended up back to back.

“You are amazing!” Steve yelled as he ducked to allow her to turn and shot the man he had been fighting.

“It’s the soul mark! We work together well!” She ducked this time to let him block a shot and throw his mighty shield.

“Want to move in together? I’m think of getting a place in DC for when I’m there.” Steve asked as he bashed in some guy’s face.

“Only if we get to go to the Smithsonian once a month!” Darcy shouted as she shot a guy off the stairs.

They took care of the whole situation in under thirty minutes.

Apparently they’d been paid by some guy who wanted the Iron Man armor.

What noobs.

Darcy dragged Steve to their apartment when it was all over and looked him up and down.

“You sure this is what you want? We’ve only known each other for like two months.” She asked uncertainty.

Steve chuckled.

“I’ve spent almost 80 years waiting for you Darcy Lewis. I don’t want to waste a minute without you. Life if far too short for that.” He said.

Darcy kissed him quickly before dropping to her knees.

“What are you doing?” He asked and Darcy gave him her best ‘Are you stupid?’ look.

“Obviously I’m blowing you.” She said as she undid his belt.

“You don’t have to do that.” He said quickly and she raised an eyebrow.

“If I didn’t want to I wouldn’t want to. I like giving blow jobs.”    

By this time, she had his pants around his ankles and was staring at his cock straining against his briefs.

She pulled them down and it sprung out in all it marvelous glory.

She took him in her hand and ran her thumb over his head.

Steve groaned at the contact.

Darcy studied his cock.

So far the two had only gone as far as missionary or on the odd clumsy fuck against a wall.

She never had the pleasure of taking in the sight of Steve’s dick.

He was longer than normal and thick.

She vaguely wondered if the super soldier serum did that to him.

“I kind feel like I should pledge allegiance to your cock.” She muttered and Steve groaned.

Dirty talk really did it for him apparently.

She kissed the tip and kissed down the shaft to the base before licking all the way back up.

She licked the tip before taking him in her mouth.

She choked a little before settling into a steady rhythm.

 Darcy looked up at Steve.

His head was thrown back and his lips parted and he was moaning lowly.

Only it wasn’t her name.

It was Bucky’s.

She had never felt more turned on than she had at that moment and it was so weird.

Oh well.

Darcy removed one of her hands from the wall behind Steve and began to rub her clit desperately.

She moaned and moved her back, her teeth scraping along his cock.

Steve shouted Bucky’s name and came suddenly, filling Darcy’s mouth with his cum.

The dark haired woman swallowed nearly all of it, with only a spare few drops hitting the ground.

She looked up to see Steve staring at her, pale and shaking.

“I’m so sorry.” He said, looking like he was going to be sick.

“Why?” She blurted out.

Steve blinked.

“I called you Bucky.” He said softly.

“It’s fine to think about him during sex Steve. I… I think about him too. What it would be like to be with him. My first wet dream was about him and you.” Darcy admits in the dark of the room.

“Really?” Steve’s voice is full of want and lust.

Darcy flushed.

“Yeah… I thought it was just because well I was so obsessed with you two growing up. But now I think it’s a soul mate thing. Like it was my mind telling me who you guys were.” She said.

She felt Steve kneel down and kiss her.

“He would have loved you. You’re just his type you know? Small and smart mouthed.” He said before he began to pepper kisses down her neck.

“He was romantic,” He contined as he pushed her down onto the floor, “But in bed in talked like a fuckin’ sailor.”

He took her ear lobe in his mouth and nibbled on it.

“Yeah?” Darcy breathed.

She gasped as Steve thrusted a finger in her.

“Yeah. He would have told you how good a fuck you are. Would have told you that he was gonna fuck you so hard you couldn’t walk for a week.” He said.

Darcy grunted as a second finger entered her.

“Would he have?” She moaned as he removed his fingers.

Steve growled and flipped her onto her hands and knees.

“Oh yeah. He liked to take me from behind. He would have liked to take you like that too with an ass like yours.” Steve smacked her ass and she let out a squeal.

He thrust suddenly into her and she came with a strangled cry.

Steve didn’t give her any chance to rest as he began pounding into her.

Darcy tried to keep herself upright but couldn’t.

Instead she lowered her front to the ground and rested her head to the side.

This gave Steve an entirely new angle and he took advantage, leaning down till his chest was flush with hers.

“Are you imagining I’m him?” He grunted into her ear.

“Y-yes!” Darcy gasped as her hips grinded against his too hard, to fast thrusts.

And she was.

She could imagine Bucky’s slightly less muscular in place of Steve’s.

Darcy’s world exploded as she came for the second time that night.

“Steve!” She cried out.

Steve hummed it her ear and pulled her up with him, still pumping into her.

His hand ran up her thigh, over Bucky’s words before landing on her clit.

Darcy began to cry as the pleasure became too much.

“One more time Darcy. Call for him. Feel him.” Steve whispered.

He pumped more frantically and Darcy could tell he close.

“Bucky!” She cried as a third orgasm hit her and she saw stars.

Steve cried out and came, spilling his seed in her oversensitive cunt.

Both collapsed side by side, Steve spooning Darcy,

 

Darcy woke to Steve tracing Bucky’s words once more.

She lets him for a few minutes before asking, “What were his words?”

They hadn’t talked about it much.

“They were down his back. We didn’t know what they meant. They were in the same language as yours though.” He said and Darcy sat up quickly.

“They were in Russian?” She asked excitedly.

Steve nodded.

“If you were to see them again would you recognize them?” She asked a little more gently.

“Absolutely.” Steve said without hesitation.

Darcy jumped out of and ran over to a bookshelf.

“What are you doing?” Steve asked with a laugh.

“I never like set out to find you guys but that didn’t mean I wasn’t curious ok? I began learning Russian when I was I was like nine.”

Darcy pulled a big, red book off a shelf and jumped back into bed.

Steve studied the cover.

It was a Russian Dictionary.

Darcy took his hand.

“We might not have him but maybe… maybe knowing what his words mean can give us a little peace.”

It doesn’t.

Not really.

The words that had once been Bucky’s back made absolutely no sense as a sentence.

_желание, ржaвый, Семнадцать, Рассвет, Печь, Девять, добросердечный, возвращение на родину, Один, грузовой вагон..._

_Longing. Rusted. Seventeen. Daybreak. Furnace. Nine. Benign. Homecoming. One. Freight Car..._

All knowing did was make the words on Darcy’s thigh feel some how terrible and wrong.

_Я готов отвечать._

_Ready to Comply._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I went there. If you can't guess shit is about to go down...


	4. The Best Year Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing can ever go right in the life of an Avenger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is the Thor: Dark Worlds and Iron Man 3 chapter. It also has the begining of the Winter Soldier arch. It's looking like I'll be spreading it out over four chapters. After there will be a filler chapter that leads in Avenger 2. I hope you guys enjoy. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't know if the Smithsonian is opened on Sundays nor do I care enough to look it up

They find a nice two-bedroom apartment near SHEILD headquarters and move there.

Tony designs a train that can get from DC to New York in under an hour because he’s fucking desperate for someone who will put up with his shit.

Well there’s Pepper but there is only some much one woman can take after all and Tony building literally over a hundred Iron Man suits was her limit so Darcy stayed on the payroll.

In the end Darcy is extremely happy they went with the two bedroom because it’s not abnormal for her to come home from a long day of running around for Tony to find Clint or Natasha or both lounging on the couch watching something from her massive anime collection, even though they had teased her relentlessly for having it when they discovered it.

When Darcy asked why they didn’t get a place together Clint had shrugged, his eyes not moving from some random episode of Sailor Moon, and said, “Why would we when you guys have such a nice couch?”

Her and Steve make sure to have really loud sex that night.

With the bionic strap on Tony sent them as a house warming present.

Because yes.

Darcy also buys Steve a book to write down things he doesn’t understand about the future.

He never understands Nirvana and it literally hurts Darcy’s soul.

She thinks about breaking up with him but then he took off his shirt and… umm Doritos?

Two months in Steve decides to introduce her to their nice, new, nurse neighbor.

Darcy fucking laughs her ass of when Sharon Carter opens the door with wide eyes.

“You’re the girlfriend?” She asked and Darcy knew this was revenge on Fury’s part for the confetti bomb Darcy sent him after Phil Coulson took her IPod.

She still missed Agent Steal-Yo-Stuff.

Sharon stayed their neighbor and Steve’s kind of friend and it was cool Darcy guessed.

Even though Sharon was one of her mean girls.

So they lived in DC for three months before everything goes to shit and Pepper becomes a god damn super soldier bomb.

No literally.

Tony takes care of it (read: cures EXTREMIS) and destroys all his suits and is all emo about not being Iron Man.

Pepper gets fed up pretty quickly and makes Tony start designing a new suit.

And then another six months pass and Darcy goes to London to visit Jane with one of the interns Tony gave her.

She thought his name was Ian but who the fuck knows?

Mistakes were made.

Jane get fucking disappears for five hours and gets infected for something called the Aether.

Firetrucks started to fly and cans turned into nothing.

Yeah mistakes were defiantly made.

Of course that’s when Thor shows up and kidnaps Jane and her and Intern Ian get arrested.

Yeah that phone call to Steve was not fun.

He gets one of Aunt Peggy’s people to bail her and Intern Ian out and then Darcy gets to do something on her bucket list.

She breaks Dr. Selvig out of the crazy house.

Jane punches Loki in the face.

Twice.

Darcy feels satisfied by proxy.

In the meantime, Thor’s mom dies saving Jane and Loki dies saving both of them and everything gets really fucked up.

And Jane and Thor just show back up randomly.

Also Dr. Selvig straight refuses to put on pants and even though Darcy and Steve have No Pants Tuesday at home she thinks it’s kind of rude for him not to wear them at Jane’s.

Also telling someone you’re glad their brother’s dead?

Rude.

Anyway they end up fight this Doctor Who looking motherfucker named Malekith, who’s the leader of a bunch of alien elves.

It all felt like a really bad fanfiction.

Darcy regrets not bring her AK.

Thor ends up beating Dark Elf guy but then Jane and Thor are almost crushed by his ship thingy.

Well Jane could have gotten away but couldn’t bear to loose Thor, who was unconscious.

Darcy could relate.

Thor leaves again.

Darcy, even though all she wants to do is go home and have really dirty sex with her boyfriend because she helped save the Nine Realms, stays with Jane and Dr. Selvig and Intern Ian.

Well until Thor come back three days later and Jane kicks them out to out to have super dirty sex with Thor.

Darcy made an Elton John joke that Jane didn’t appreciate.

Tony sends a private plane because of course he did.

Darcy returns Dr. Selvig and Intern Ian to Stark Tower and goes home to Steve and they fuck like bunnies.

For.

Days.

A year passes and everything is good in the world.

Steve saves the world and Darcy keeps Tony, Bruce, Dr. Selvig and Jane (the latter two started working there pretty quickly after Thor’s return) from destroying the world.

It’s all good.

Too good.

Everything goes to hell on a Wednesday.

Steve had a super-secret mission aboard the _Lemurian Star_ that Darcy totally shouldn’t know about (Make a note. If you want to get a secret from Captain America just scissor him. It’s that simple.) so they had to cancel No Pants Sunday to take their monthly trip to the Smithsonian.

They spent most of the day in the Captain America exhibit, staring at the Bucky memorial.

Darcy feels closer to Bucky there.

She doesn’t have the same connection to him as Steve because she’s never met him.

But standing there with Steve she can almost imagine her soul mark is warm and not cold.

Almost.

 

The next day Darcy is off to work and Steve leaves to visit the VA and hang out with his new BFF, Sam.

Darcy hasn’t met him but, considering Steve likes to surround himself with sarcastic asshats who literally can’t function without each other, Darcy is positive she’ll like him.

And that he’ll end up being a super hero because that is just her life.

She was going over some consent form that Tony wants all the interns to sign even though her and Pepper told him he wasn’t allowed to experiment on them when she feels it.

The burning sensation on her right thigh.

Her words were burning.

Darcy texted Pepper to tell her that she was going home and took off to the train.

She tried to call Steve but he didn’t answer.

She was sure that he left his old man phone at home again.

The hours ride let her mind race.

What was happening?

She had felt that sensation since New Mexico when Steve was being defrosted from his capsicle form.

But Bucky was dead.

He fell from a fucking train.

A voice in the back of her head that sounded suspiciously like Aunt Peggy pointed out they never found the body.

Oh god.

Darcy rushed of the train and started home when she felt someone grab her from behind and pull her into an ally.

A hand covered her face and the smell of chloroform over took her.

Her last though was ‘Well shit.’


	5. Triggers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy speaks her words....

Darcy woke with a start and quickly took in her surroundings.

She was in a bank vault, she thought, and surrounded by men she recognized as SHEILD’s S.T.R.I.K.E. team.

Including Brock Rumlow.

Alexander Pierce walked in and Darcy’s mouth dropped open.

“What the fuck?”

“Welcome back to the land of the living Miss Lewis. Have a nice nap?” He asked it as if he hadn’t had her kidnapped and tied to a chair.

“Fuck you!” She spat and he frowned.

He walked over and slapped her.

“You’ll learn not to be so rude to the person that has your life in their hands Miss Lewis.”

 

Steve had been having a pretty good day that Wednesday.

Darcy had woken him up with sex, riding him wildly.

He was pretty sure he had made a new friend outside of superheroes in Sam.

Even if Darcy swore he was going to end up being psychic or flying or something along those lines.

Sharon had actually talked to him instead of avoiding him out of embarrassment over her blown assignment.

Of course that’s when Sharon pointed out the music.

It was a cool jazz song and while he loved music like that, Darcy would never be playing, and he quotes, ‘old man music’ on a Wednesday.

Wednesdays were when they listened to her random music collection.

They were supposed to be listen to something called ‘Foo Fighters’ tonight.

Upon realizing someone was in his apartment that did not belong Steve did the only sensible thing.

He broke into the apartment through the window.

Nicky Fury was in his Livingroom.

How surreal.

“Did you break in or did Darcy let you in?” He asked with a sigh.

“You think I’d need one? My wife kicked me out.” Fury said with a groan.

Steve blinked.

“What? You’re married?” He asked.

Steve switched on the light to reveal Nick had been shot.

Several times.

Steve felt a little panicked.

Where the hell was Darcy?

Fury held up his phone.

_Ears everywhere. SHEILD compromised. They took Miss Lewis._

“Who else knows about your wife?” Steve asked shakily.

“Just my friends.” You and me.

Of course that’s when someone shot him through the walls.

 

Pierce had been interrogating her for hours about Steve and the rest of the Avengers

Well fuck him.

Darcy Lewis was no snitch.

Peirce sighed angrily.

“Maybe you’ll be more compliant with HYDRA tomorrow after the procedure.”

HYDRA?!?!

FUCK!

Darcy paled as one of the men brought out a syringe filled with some sort of blue substance.

Peirce took it and stabbed Darcy in the arm with it.

Darcy yelped but didn’t feel anything when the injection was over.

Peirce looked way too satisfied, though, for it not to be something of the evil verity.

A man walked into the vault.

He had long brown hair and a mask on so Darcy couldn’t see his face.

Oh and he had a fucking metal arm.

Peirce looked pleased to see him so he must be a dickhead too.

“солдат , отчет?” He asked. (Solider, report?)

They must not know Darcy speaks Russian.

“Задание выполнено. Директор Фьюри мертв . Капитан Америка сделала погоню. Я избегал захвата.” (Mission accomplished. Director Fury dead. Captain America made chase. I avoided capture.)

God this guy talked like a fucking Terminator.

Wait.

Did he just say the Dread Pirate Fury was dead?

Fuck.

Peirce looked pleased and patted the soldier’s head.

“Very well done soldier.”

The guards in the room left.

“I’d like you to meet your guard for the night. The Winter Soldier.” Peirce said with a slight sneer.

Darcy felt herself begin to tremble.

What the fuck?

The Winter Soldier was a god damn ghost story Natasha liked to tell.

She was going to die.

The two left briefly before the soldier returned.

He looked at her for a moment before walking over to the far side of the room and sitting.

He sat there for hours, Darcy passing out on and off, before he reached up and took off his mask and goggles and Darcy swore in that moment she died.

After all she was look at a dead guy.

James Buchannan Barnes.

Bucky.

Darcy let out a dry sob as she struggled against her restraints.

She had to touch him.

Had to make sure he was real.

“ _желание_ ,” She rasped out, hoping that her words would make him recognize her, “ _ржaвый, Семнадцать, Рассвет, Печь, Девять, добросердечный, возвращение на родину, Один, грузовой вагон..._ ” Her voice trailed off as he went even more ridged. (Longing. Rusted. Seventeen. Daybreak. Furnace. Nine. Benign. Homecoming. One. Freight Car...)

“ _Я готов отвечать._ ” He said blankly. (Read to comply.)

Darcy let out a sob.

What had she done?

What had they done?

“Untie me!” She sobbed hysterically.

Bucky strode over and did just that.

Darcy threw her arms around him and cried into his stiff shoulder.

When Darcy finally collected herself she pulled away to stare at Bucky.

He was staring ahead, focusing on nothing and everything.

“Don’t worry we’re going to get out of here and it’ll be good and we’ll make out and oh god… I promise…” She swore.

“Mission accepted.”

It was the words he’s said to her in English and they were beautiful.

Bucky took her hand and lead her out of the vault where they were greeted by more guards.

“What are you doing out here? Take her back to her cell!” He said angrily.

Bucky just stared blankly before reaching over and snapping the guy’s neck.

His friend yelled but Bucky before Bucky shot him with said friend’s gun.

Bucky took Darcy’s hand and literally killed anyone in their way.

They made it to the exit and Bucky pushed her out and said the first word he’d put any emotion into.

“Run.”

He pulled her into a brutal kiss before pushing her away and reentered the building before Darcy could stop him.

The dark haired woman closed her eyes before running to the closest car and hot wiring it.

She couldn’t believe this.

Bucky was alive.

She had to find Steve.

They’d save him together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah that happened. I'd like to point out that by my time table is little different than the movies. Darcy is taken on a Wednesday and that's when Fury is killed too. All the stuff with Pierce and Crossbones happens the next day and so does the mall excursion and the whole Zola thing. Darcy escapes in the wee hours of the next morning.


	6. Magic Stick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy has made her great escape but where the fuck is she going?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is a reference to a song from the 2000's and I am sorry

Darcy had no idea where to go.

She knew she couldn’t leave the city but knew she had to find somewhere to hide to various wounds that had been inflicted could be looked at.

She knew her wrist was broken and was pretty sure her cheek bone was as well.

She also knew she had some really attractive bruises on her face and body.

So Darcy ditched the car and walked to the only place she knew she could go.

Sam Wilson’s.

Tony had been super jealous when he found out Steve had a new BFF and stalked Sam.

He said it was to make sure Sam wasn’t a spy but Tony Stark was Mr. Fucking Cellophane.

Sam opened the door and gaped at her.

“What the fuck?” He said.

“You going to invite me in?” She asked before collapsing in his arms.

She felt him carry her to the couch.

“Miss? Miss are you ok Do I need to call 911?” He asked.

“No! My name is Darcy Lewis. I just need rest. Tell him Pierce…” She said.

Recognition flickered on Sam’s face.

“Steve’s Darcy? Darcy is Steve in danger? Darcy!” Sam’s voice grew distant as she drifted out of consciousness.

 

Steve was having the worse two days of his life.

Nick Fury was dead.

He was a fugitive.

Darcy was missing.

Oh and HYDRA was still around.

Life was a fucking nightmare.

After Camp Lehigh Steve was at a loss of where to go until he remembered Sam.

The Sam that Darcy swore was a super hero.

Natasha, despite the fact she was more beat up, took one look in his eyes before declaring she would drive.

He protested but Natasha insisted.

“You need time to freak out about Darcy, Cap. Just not too much. We are going to find her.”

There was no question in her voice.

The two arrived at Sam’s a daybreak and Steve hated himself a little for pulling his perfectly normal friend into the shit storm he called life.

Oh well.

Sam opened the backdoor.

“We need a place to lay low.” Steve blurted out and Natasha nodded.

“Everyone we know wants to kill us.” She added and Sam blinked.

“Not everyone.” He let them in and Steve gasped when he saw Darcy laying on the couch.

She was bandaged up and unconscious.

“She arrive about an hour ago. She told me not to call 911 and something about Pierce.” Sam said as Steve pulled his soul mate into his lap.

She didn’t wake up.

“She got taken by HYDRA sometime Wednesday. We haven’t had time to look for her.” Steve murmured.

Natasha looked thoughtful.

“Pierce? Alexander Pierce? It would make sense. He could have easily order a domestic missile strike.” She said finally.

“He’s not working alone. Zola’s algorithm was on the _Lemurian Star_. So was Jasper Sitwell.” Steve said, his eyes not leaving Darcy’s broken face.

Natasha groaned as she perched herself on the arm of the chair.

“The question is, is how do two of the most wanted criminals in America kidnap a SHEILD agent.” Steve continued with a sigh.

“You don’t.”

Sam handed Natasha a folder.

She glanced at it before glaring at Steve.

“You didn’t me he was a pararescue.” She accused.

“I have no idea what that is.” Steve admitted.

“When they couldn’t get people in because of the RPGs they sent those guys. I thought they used stealth chutes but apparently I was wrong.”

Natasha showed him a picture and Steve groaned.

If they got out of this alive Darcy was going to be unbearable.

“I can’t ask you to do this Sam. You got out for a reason.” Steve said.

“Dude Captain America is asking me for help. That’s reason enough to get back in.” Sam said firmly and Steve couldn’t help but feel thankful for the man.

“Where do we even get one of these things?” Steve asked.

“There’s only on left. It’s at Fort Mead locked up behind three guarded gates and a twelve-foot steel wall.” Sam said.

Steve turned to Natasha.

The spy smirked.

“Done.”

 

In the end the three left Darcy at Sam’s.

It was where she was the safest in their minds.

Darcy stirred and was greeted by the face of Maria Hill staring down at her.

Darcy liked Maria almost as much as she had Agent Steal-Yo-Stuff.

Darcy opened her mouth to say something she thought was witty but probably not and passed out again.

When she came to again she found herself in a hospital bed with guards on either side of her.

The first thing she does is grab the glock on the hip of one of them and train it on them.

Thank fuck for Black Widow training.

“Miss Lewis! We’re not the enemy!” The guard argued, his arms held up.

Darcy didn’t move.

“Darcy!” Bruce had appeared in the doorway and Darcy relaxed.

Even if these guys were Pierce’s goons then big, green and awesome would save her.

“Bruce…” The good doctor gathered her in his arms as she broke down.

“You’re going to be ok Darcy.” He promised.

“Does Tony know you’re here?” She asked.

“No. I came at the request of Fury a few days ago. It was all real hush hush. No one even knows you were missing. Someone sent Pepper an email from your account saying you were going into hiding till this all blew over.” Bruce explained.

“What blows over?” Darcy asked and Bruce paled.

“You don’t know?” He went into a long winded explanation of how Natasha and Steve had been accused of treason and murder and were currently on the lamb.

“Right now they’re downtown fighting a guy in a mask and his goons. Maria’s going to try and extract them.” Bruce finished and it was Darcy’s turned white.

Oh fuck.

“You can’t let them hurt him! You have to stop them! HYDRA’s controlling them?” She pleaded, her fists wrapped in Bruce’s shirt.

“What do you mean HYRDA? And who can’t they fight?” Bruce asked, bewildered.

“The man in the mask, the Winter Soldier! It’s Bucky!” She cried hysterically.

Bruce’s eyes dilated and Darcy could have sworn that he was about to Hulk out.

Instead he turned to a guard and shouted, “Call Maria and tell her the Winter Soldier is James Barnes!” and picked Darcy up in his arms.

“I’m taking you to Fury and you’re going to tell us everything.

Wait what?

“Captain Eyepatch is alive? But Bucky said he killed him.”

No.

That wasn’t right.

Alexander Pierce shot Nick Fury.

Bucky was just the gun.

“We faked his death.”

Bruce looked way to please with himself.

Darcy wasn’t surprised though.

As much as he claimed to mild manner Darcy knew he was just as insane as Tony, his partner in crime.

Pepper was the real calming agent there.

Darcy was pretty sure they were all three were fucking on the DL but didn’t have any proof.

“Does your boyfriend know you’re here? Does your girlfriend?” She asked quickly.

“No they think I’m at a con-“ Bruce froze.

Scratch that.

They were defiantly fucking and Bruce just confirmed it.

“Fuck you Darcy.” He muttered before carrying her into another semi hospital room.

One that contained Nick fucking Fury.

“Captain Jack! You’re not dead! Yeah!” Darcy exclaimed.

Fury raised an eyebrow at Bruce.

“You have an eyepatch so she likes to make pirate jokes. Tony does as well.” Bruce said it in a way that made Fury feel kind of stupid for not realizing it.

“How are you Miss Lewis?” Fury asked.

“I feel… better than I should actually.” Darcy said.

She moved her broken wrist and only felt twinges of pain.

Da fuck?

Also she was pretty sure her ribs had been at least cracked and they only were kind of sore like when Thor came over and gave her one of his big, bear hugs.

Bruce was studying her.

“Tell us what they did to you.” He urged.

“I felt my other soul mark burn and panicked. I took the train home and got jumped and chloroformed. When I woke up I was in some kind of bank vault and the fucking S.T.R.I.K.E. squad was there and so was Pierce and it was really fucking weird. They tortured me for information on you guys and then beat the shit out of me when I wouldn’t talk. They…” Darcy’s voice trailed off.

“What is it Miss Lewis?” Fury asked.

“They injected me with a blue liquid and said I would be more compliant to HYDRA after some procedure.” She whispered and everyone dissolved into silence.

“Well fuck.” Bruce said before sprinting out of the room.

Probably to go do Science! or something.

Darcy turned to Fury.

“Just what I fucking need. Two super soldiers and HYDRA running around.” He said grumpily.

Oh yeah.

Super soldier serum was blue.

Well shit.

So now she was a super soldier.

Wait…

“Three super soldiers.” She corrected.

“Two.”

“Three.”

The two people stared at each other.

“What the fuck are you talking about Lewis?” Fury said gruffly.

“I have reason to believe The Winter Soldier got fed the same off-brand, knock-off version of the super soldier serum that I did.”

Fury looked fucking terrified.

“Where did you get that crackshit idea come from?” He asked.

“Because Tony and Bruce determined that only a super soldier can survive cryostasis and I am like 1000% percent that the Winter Soldier is James Barnes.”

Darcy really wished that she had a camera because the expression on Nick Fury’s face would have been her everything.

Phone background, computer background, profile pic.

EVERYTHING.

“What kind of drugs did those bastards feed you?” He asked.

“I’m serious! I said his words and that’s how I got away. I think… I think they’re trigger words. They make him… comply.”

Darcy felt like throwing up.

She had done that to him.

She had controlled him.

There was a cry of shock from the doorway.

Bruce was back, pale but a look of understanding on his face.

“Darcy were Steve and Sergeant Barnes… involved before he went MIA?” He asked, his eyes slightly crazed.

“You mean did they fuck? Yeah. I’m their third.” Darcy said and Bruce’s face turned grim and somewhat victorious.

“I know why they took you.” He said.

“What does Bucky and Steve banging have to do with me getting kidnapped?” Darcy asked.

Bruce ignored her.

Rude.

“If our theory is correct and they did have a version of the super serum why didn’t HYDRA use on all of their agents?” He mused.

“Because they’re dumb?” Darcy offered.

 “What if they did and it didn’t work on anyone but Sergeant Barnes?”

The question lingered in the air.

“Are you trying to imply…” Nick Fury couldn’t even finish his sentence.

“It could be because of their bond but nothing has ever suggested that bonds effect biology in that way. Sperm can.”

Darcy blinked.

“Are you telling me that being a super soldier is a fucking STD?” She asked.

“I wouldn’t put it in those terms. What I’m trying to say is that something in Steve’s sperm trigger their serum to work. Sergeant Barnes’ platoon got captured in 1943 by HYDRA right? What if they tested the serum on him? If we go on the assumption that the two were intimate after Steve rescued Sergeant Barnes, then that could have triggered it. Steve told me that Dr. Erskine used Vita Rays to speed up the process. Sergeant Barnes wasn’t exposed to those so the effects wouldn’t have been noticeable right away.” Bruce explained.

He was right.

Steve had told her multiple times about the quick, dirty fucks he and Bucky had during the war when they were able to be alone.

She and Steve had had sex the morning of her kidnapping.

She had thought she’d cleaned up well but…

“So basically Steve’s got a magic dick and fucked me and Bucky so good we became super soldiers?”

Yeah.

She went there.

Her life was the joke.

She just made the punch line.

Bruce opened his mouth to say something, probably something about her being crude, but an agent walked in.

“Agent Hill is back with Captain Rogers, Agent Romanoff and their friend.” He announced.

Darcy rushed out the door, shoving the guy to the side.

Oh well.

Maria, Steve, Natasha and Sam were walking down the hallway when she turned the corner.

“STEVE!” Darcy screamed as she ran.

Steve took one look at her before he started sprinting to her.

“DARCY!”

The two collided clutching each other as they sank to the floor.

“He’s alive.” Steve nearly sobbed into her shoulder.

“I know. I saw him Steve. They did something to him. His words. They tainted them Steve. They ruined them!” Darcy wailed.

They stayed like that for who knows how long, letting everything wash over them.

Bucky was alive.

And he wasn’t Bucky.

Not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so there is reason and some pseudoscience behind my idea that having sex with Steve caused Bucky to become a super soldier. Zola was an evil hack. We know that but somehow his experiments on Bucky helped him survive the fall. My theory is he made his own version of the super soldier serum but could never get it to work. But then Bucky and Steve boned and the serum began to work. Now I don't know if sperm can be a catalyst but I do know that protein can. When Steve became a super soldier everything became super right? My theory is that his sperm became super and when Bucky's body absorbed the sperm it had an affect on the serum in his body. This would also explain why they never used it on anyone else...


	7. Stigma

There was a plan.

It was a dumb plan but most of the plans that they came up with were.

Steve and Sam, who she was god damn right about, were going to jerry rig the Project Insight ships to fire at each other.

Fury and Natasha were going to stop Pierce.

Darcy was going to nothing.

And if all else failed Bruce would call a code Green.

“Stop thinking about it so hard.” Bruce said as the two of them leaned against the wall of the super-secret SHEILD base.

Sam, Natasha and Steve had gone on some covert mission for something Steve claimed he needed for tomorrow.

“His words are trigger words Bruce. Even if we get him back those words… My words cause him pain… They cause him to be controlled.”

“That doesn’t make them evil Darcy. HYDRA probably chose to use those words because they were on his skin. There will come a day, after you get him back, that you’ll be able to look at those words and smile because they helped you get to that moment.” Bruce said gently.

Darcy scoffed.

“Like you understand?” She said darkly.

Something ghosted Bruce’s face.

“More than you think.”

He stood and unbuckled his belt.

He pulled down his pants to show his right hip to reveal two sentences.

_It’s a stabilizing agent._

_Welcome to the team Dr. Banner._

“Pepper has _‘Hey sexy do you work for me?_ ’ and _‘Oh god no.’_ On each of her wrists. Tony has _‘Well if he could do that he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor in the world’_ on his left butt cheek. _‘Go fuck yourself’_ is on his right.”

Darcy wanted to giggle because 1) Of course Pepper told him to go fuck himself and 2) Tony and Bruce were such Science! nerds but she was gaping way too hard to.

“You guys have soul marks?!? I thought I was the only one!” She exclaimed.

Bruce nodded.

“After 1950 they became a stigma and people just kind of stopped talking about it. My parents never reported it, Pepper’s didn’t and Howard Stark… Tony claims it was because he didn’t want the world to know that his son was a freak with not one but two soul marks but with everything that has come to light with Steve and Sergeant Barnes…. I think he just didn’t want to see Tony get hurt if something happened to one of us.” Bruce said quietly and Darcy nodded her head.

Steve talked about Howard a lot.

Howard of course had known about Steve’s marks due to the fact he outfitted the good Captain with his gear.

But beyond that Howard had been one of Steve’s closest friends and even more so Bucky’s best friend besides Steve.

Peggy had been Steve’s.

Steve had said the two had bonded over being smarmy asshole who like to chase skirts.

Knowing Tony as well as she did she could see it.

Howard Stark had lost his best friend and then within a week his other best friend had killed themselves.

He couldn’t have wanted that for his son.

“Tony and Pepper didn’t even figure it out till he became Iron Man. Apparently Pepper wasn’t the first or the last person to tell Tony Stark to go fuck himself,” Darcy snorted, “and Tony wasn’t the first to call Pepper sexy and ask her if she worked for him. When Tony met me he knew I was their third right away.” Bruce said fondly.

“But you guys weren’t together right away?” Darcy asked and Bruce shook his head.

“That was my fault. Ever since my accident I’d resented them. I had… It thought Betty Ross was my soulmate. Said the same words to me that Pepper did but she didn’t have any words but I thought ‘Hey it could be a fluke right?’… After everything fell apart I was so angry at everything and everyone and especially at my soulmates because they weren't there for me when I needed them. And then Tony just appeared in my life and he embraced every part of me and it was terrifying. I was going to hurt them. But little by little they broke through my walls and I’ve honestly have never been happier.” Bruce said, an easy smile on his face.

Darcy blinked.

“Why are you telling me this?” She asked and Bruce smiled sadly.

“Because if… no WHEN you get Sergeant Barnes back you’re going to go through a similar situation Darcy. He’s going to messed up. Be prepared to knock down some walls.”

Bruce stood and helped Darcy, who despite her new found super soldierness was still sore AF, up.

The woman wearily made her way to her room and laid in her bed.

It wasn’t until an hour later that Steve crawled in bed next to her, crawling under the covers, that she really tried to relax.

“I… I don’t know if I can do this Darcy.” Steve admitted as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him.

Darcy spun to face him.

“Of course you can Steve. Not just because you’re Captain America and America Fuck Yah! You can do this because you are Steven Grant Rodgers and I’m Darcy Michelle Lewis and he’s James Buchannan Barnes and he’s our Bucky even if he doesn’t know it. Ours not HYDRA and they’re going to fucking pay for it.” She said firmly.

Steve’s mouth was on hers with in a second of her finishing talking.

Darcy moaned against his mouth as he rutted against her, his fingers curling around the waistband of her shorts and panties and pulling them down.

She heard the sound of his fly and then swiftly entered her, impaling her on his shaft.

Darcy sighed softly.

She loved it when Steve was rough and fucked her just right but there were times like now that she needed.

With Steve taking her gently and whispering how much he adored her.

The feeling of his jeans rubbing against her thighs, rubbing the words that connected her to him and Bucky.

Steve must have known she was about to cum because he kissed her deeply, swallowing her cry as she clenched around him.

A few minutes later he buried his face in the nape of her neck to as he reached his own release.

Steve rolled over, cleaned himself up and zipped up his pants as Darcy pulled her shorts back on.

He went to spoon her but Darcy let out a huff.

“Nope! You need to be little spoon tonight.” She declared.

 

Instead of staying in the sewer system that they called home, Darcy and Bruce instead sat on the banks of the Potomac so that Bruce could see if he had to help.

He’d wanted Darcy to stay behind but Darcy had wanted a pony when she was nine.

Point was that you don’t always get what you want but you find sometimes you get what you need.

Darcy quickly made a note to herself to introduce Steve to The Rolling Stones if they got through this.

No.

When.

She totally meant when.

They sat there for hours talking and watching the far off action.

Well Darcy talked.

Bruce just sat there, patiently listening to Darcy blabber insistently about everything.

The most he commented was when they had a heated debate on whether or not Natalie Portman was terrible in the Star Wars Prequels.

Darcy was pro Portman and Bruce was anti Portman.

In the ended they agreed to disagree.

And that Mace Windu was the shit.

And then everything changed as the radio crackled and Steve told Maria Hill to fire.

Before he was off the helicarrier.

What.

The.

Fuck.

NO!

The duo watched in horror as the helicarriers destroyed one another, two crashing into the Potomac quickly.

Darcy started screaming as Bruce held her back.

She could lose him.

Them.

She saw something fall from the final one up and knew it was Steve.

She just knew.

In another heat beat another speck fell from the carrier.

Bucky.

It had to be.

Darcy swung her head back, hitting Bruce in the nose and causing the man to release her, and began running down the bank.

She had to find them.

She found Steve on the bank, bruised and beaten and unconscious.

Beside him in the sand was a single sentence.

_You dumb or something Punk?_

 

Bucky had done quite a number on the super soldier and it was a miracle it’s self he’d even survived.

He needed surgery.

Captain fucking America was so injured he needed surgery.

Bruce, who for some reason held no ill will against Darcy for actions, sat to her right and Sam was on her left.

Maria sat across from them.

Natasha was getting her own injuries taken care of.

About thirty minutes into the surgery Tony burst into the waiting room, looking more disheveled than he ever had, followed closely by Pepper, who looked equally as disheveled.

“Why didn’t you guys call me?!?” Tony raged.

He must have really been worried because he didn’t even have a snappy comment.

“Your suit is still in the shop.” Bruce said weakly.

Tony huffed before dragging Bruce into a searing kiss.

Darcy instantly pulled out Bruce’s phone and started filming.

She was more than a little amused that Sam did as well.

“Well damn.” He breathed as Pepper pulled them apart and kissed Bruce as well.

Maria looked more than a little disappointed she didn’t have her phone.

Tony finally released his two life partners before crossing his arms and glaring at Darcy.

“And where have you been young lady?”

“I got kidnapped by my boyfriend’s boyfriend and tortured for a few days before escaping.” Darcy said with a wave of her hand.

“Wait what?” Tony’s face fell.

“Yeah it turns out that the Winter Soldier is a real thing and is also Bucky Barnes.” Darcy said and Tony looked positively stricken.

Darcy wondered if he looked like this when the news that Steve was alive came out.

It must have been so weird for him.

This would have been the perfect time for him to have an emotional break through.

But, because was James Anthony Stark, he instead made a joke.

“Well since he’s not dead does that mean you don’t need the strap on anymore? Cause Pep has been pest- Ow!”

Pepper was glaring at him viciously and Bruce looked like he just wanted to leave.

They didn’t though.

Instead everyone ended up on the floor in a cuddle pile.

Except Maria.

She just snorted and rolled her eyes at the scene.

Sam just looked uncomfortable as fuck when Tony swung his feet on the man’s lap.

Another thirty minutes passed before Natasha showed up and squeezed in between Darcy and Sam.

Another ten minutes passed before it was Clint’s turn to burst into the room, a glare on his face.

“I take on undercover assignment! One and the world goes to shit! Tony gives his address to a fucking terrorist, Steve blows up the Triskelion and Natasha leaks all of SHEILD’s secret files on to the internet! What the fuck guys?”

He pushed Tony off Darcy’s lap and drapes himself over Natasha and Darcy’s lap.

“Well at least we accomplished one good thing.” Darcy said.

“Getting something trending on Twitter is not a life goal Darcy.” Clint deadpanned.

“No but breaking Twitter is. It’s crashed at least five times in the last few hours.”

Clint can’t argue with that.

It’s not for another two hours that the doctor comes walking out.

“Miss Lewis?”

Darcy jumps up, causing Clint to let out a loud cry as he is thrown off, and rushed over to the doctor.

“Is he ok?” She asks desperately.

“Made it through perfectly.” The doctor confirmed.

Darcy’s cries of happiness were muffled by the cries of Steve’s… No their teammates.

 

Pepper was the one elected to take Darcy home to get cleaned up.

Their perfect little apartment looked like a fucking crime scene.

To be fair it was.

“I don’t think I want to live here anymore.” Darcy said sadly.

This place had been her and Steve’s little piece of paradise for over a year.

It was sad to go but so much had changed in the last few days.

They had changed and were going to continue to change.

Bucky was out there somewhere.

And he knew Steve.

Pepper took Darcy’s hand and squeezed it.

“I’ll make some calls and have everything packed and moved to the tower.” She promised.

 

Steve was still unconscious after two days.

Two torturous days.

Darcy didn’t leave his side the entire time.

The Avengers (minus Thor and Jane, who were on Asgard for fuck knows reasons) filtered in and out, Sam (who Tony took to immediately) being there the most frequently.

He naturally became her favorite person when he pulled out his phone and started play Marvin ‘Makes-Darcy-drop-her-panties’ Gaye.

Bruce hadn’t been back once because Science! so when the mild manner scientist showed up both were surprised.

He had a look of worry and shock and… awe on his face.

“Darcy? Can we talk in the hall?” He asked as he eyed Sam.

She could blame him for being weary after the last few days.

Well after the last few days.

Basically his whole damn life.

She followed the lean, green, Hulk Smashing machine to a more secluded area of the hospital.

“What’s up doc?” She asked.

“I got your blood work back.” He said.

“So is all the skin on my face going to melt off or what?” Darcy asked and Bruce chuckled.

“That’s a real concern. I just don’t know if boyfriend and non-boyfriend could live with that.” Darcy huffed.

“Nothing like that Darcy. As far as I can tell you’re perfectly healthy. You just have a few perks. There was something in the results though.” Bruce said.

“Get on with it.” Darcy said grouchily.

A grin began to spread over Bruce’s face.

“You’re pregnant Darcy.” He said and Darcy felt her knees begin to shake.

She was pregnant.

Pregnant.

At that moment a little peanut shaped person was growing in her.

Any rush of love she might have felt was drowned out with intense terror.

“Ultrasound Bruce! They beat me… what if it effected the baby?” She cried out.

Any joy Bruce was feeling for her and Steve was quickly replaced by his doctor face.

He grabbed he hand and dragged her to the maternity ward.

Someone must have recognized him because when he demanded use of one of the ultrasound machines no one argued.

Fear bubbled in Darcy’s chest, threating to take her breath.

The baby had to be ok.

Something that was part Steve was way to good not to be ok.

“Darcy.” Bruce said softly and she looked at the screen.

A gentle beat filled the room.

“It’s fine. The baby looks ok. A good, strong heartbeat.” Bruce said and Darcy felt her heart melt at the tear in eyes.

If Pepper ever accidently got knocked up it wouldn’t be the worst thing ever.

 

Darcy walked back into Steve’s room and was greeted by the sight of his blue eyes.

She had never seen anything more beautiful.

“Steve?” She whispered.

“Hey Darce.” He said horsely.

Sam and Bruce slipped out of the room and Steve scooted over, patting beside him.

Darcy climbed in the bed and curled against his side.

“Well he didn’t kill me. I’d call that progress.” Steve said and Darcy giggled softly.

Steve closed his eyes.

“He pulled me out I think. I don’t know who else could have.” He said softly.

“I know he did.”

Steve’s eyes snapped open and Darcy showed him the picture of his Bucky’s message that she had taken on Bruce’s phone.

Steve let out a sigh.

“We’re going to find him.” He said determinedly.

Darcy kissed his jaw.

“I might have to leave the field work up to you.” She murmured.

Steve shot her a look of confusion.

“Looks like your magic dick does more than just make super soldiers. My eggo is preggo.” She said and Steve frowned.

“Do you always have to make everything as dirty as possible and use references I don’t understand?” He asked.

“You love it. Plus there is no excuse that you haven’t seen Juno Steve. We own it.”

He nodded.

“Now can you tell me what’s going on like a grown up?” He asked.

“Dearest Steven! My womb is barren no longer!” She said dramatically.

Steve’s jaw dropped.

“You’re pregnant?” He whispered and affection flooded Darcy.

“Yeah.” She said, forcing down every part of her that wanted to make jokes.

This moment deserved for her not to try her best to ruin it.

Steve started laughing and kissing her.

“We’ll wait then. Till the baby is born to search.” Steve said and Darcy punched him in the shoulder.

“The fuck you will! I mean what the hell dude? If you wait the trail will go cold. There will be no fucking telling where he’ll be. No. I’m manage the search from home while you and Sam chase leads. I’ll be the Wade to your Kim and Ron.” Darcy said.

“Isn’t that from that spy cartoon you made me watch?” Steve asked and Darcy let out a cry of happiness.

“You remember!” She exclaimed.

“Only because the girl reminds me of Nat.”

The was a pause.

“Tony is Ron.”

“Of course he is.”

 

It’s more than a little weird when said dead person strides up to them and asks if they have any experience in someone supposedly being dead.

Darcy goes to kick Fury in the nuts but is held back by Sam and Steve.

Fury offers for them to travel to Europe to beat down the rest of HYDRA with Hydra.

Steve catches Darcy’s eye and smiles as he tells Nick Fury that they have something to do first.

Fury stares at Darcy before turning and saying, “Fury out!”

Yeah.

Say what you want about Nick Fury but the man has _style_.

Of course that’s when Natasha pops up, scaring the fuck out of them.

“I got the file you asked for. Called a contact in Kiev.” She said as she handed Steve a folder.

He opened it to reveal a picture of Bucky in a Cryochamber.

Darcy choked back a sob.

Natasha said her farewells, saying she had to get some new covers set up.

Darcy rolled her eyes.

She’d be home in a week tops.

“You’re going after him aren’t you?” Sam asked.

“You don’t have to come.” Steve said quickly.

“I know.”

There was a pause.

“When do we get started?” He asked.

Darcy smiled.

Fuck Yeah.

They went to leave but Sam didn’t move.

“Is something wrong Sam?” Darcy asked.

The man sighed.

“It’s just,” He rubbed his head and stared at Fury’s gravestone, “is there any particular reason there’s a fucking Pulp Fiction quote on that dude’s headstone?”


	8. No Strings

Pepper is true to her word and has Steve and Darcy moved back into the Avengers Tower.

Sam too.

Only Sam didn’t know he was moving until Darcy and Steve took him to his house and all his shit was missing.

If the world cared that Bucky was out in it, they didn’t really show it.

No one was looking for him.

It might have made their lives easier but Darcy couldn’t figure out why.

The man killed JFK.

And Gandhi.

And John Lennon.

Fuck.

If Bucky wasn’t literal one of the two most important things in her universe she’d kill him.

Or at least try to.

The only person who did seem to care was this guy named General Ross who, after just appearing at the tower one day, was demanding what information they did have on Bucky.

Bruce had started shaking so hard at his appearance they had to force him into the Anti-Smash room.

He hadn’t transformed but he was fucking terrified and, after explanations were given, Darcy didn’t blame him.

One day she was going to tell that guy to eat a bag of dicks.

There’s a party a few days after they get there.

Tony claims it was so he could celebrate his least favorite senator getting arrested because fuck HYDRA but Darcy knows he’s just happy to have his family back under the same roof.

 

Darcy marched into the labs one morning to find Tony and Jane going at it.

Selvig was at his work space not looking up and Bruce was watching them in exasperated amusement.

Sam was egging them on naturally.

When the man came to the tower Darcy had set his psychology office up on the Science! floor, confusing everyone.

But Darcy had a bigger plan.

“Science!” She declared loudly causing everyone to stare at her.

“What’s up Waitress?” Tony asked and Darcy snorted.

“I have a new project for you nerds.” She said causing all of them to focus.

The prospect of a new challenge was just to much for them.

“As you know me and my baby daddy just found out our future baby daddy is alive and now he’s running around in the world doing fuck knows. When we find him he’s going to be real fucked up. In this folder,” Darcy held up the file she had been carrying, “is all the information we have on him. Including the last brain scans HYDRA ran on him. They’re… intense. You nerds are going to fix him.” Darcy said simply.

“Hold up!” Sam looked appalled, “Are you trying to tell us you want a robotists, two astrophysicists, a biochemist and a psychologist to cure _PTSD_?”

It was one of those pin drop moments.

The chaos started soon after.

Tony is yelling at JARVIS to get him every single ounce of information on PTSD available.

Bruce cleans of his white board and begins scribbling in some form of English that only the other Science! Junkies seemed to understand.

Jane is moving stuff of their work stations and Selvig is on the phone with some old friend who specializes in organics or something.

Sam walked up to Darcy.

“Do you really think we can do this?” He asked.

He sounded so unsure and desperate.

And it hit Darcy.

Sam hadn’t had anyone before Steve met him.

He had been just as alone as the rest of them.

“I have the upmost confidence.”

Because that’s what families do.

 

They settled into a comfortable routine over the next few months.

The Science! team works on their individual projects.

Which includes a fancy new set of wings for Sam.

The Avengers avenge.

Sam and Steve run after a ghost.

Darcy eats ALL the snacks.

Darcy is eight months pregnant when they take down the last HYDRA base.

Conveniently it’s the one with all the left over Attack on New York shit.

Tony decided to throw a party because he had an actual excuse to throw one.

Steve hadn’t wanted to go but Darcy convinced him with promises of making up to him.

Because for some reason Steve thought pregnant Darcy was super attractive.

Darcy tried to tell him otherwise but that always ended up with him going down on her.

She told him often.

 

The party was awesome!

Darcy might have been pregnant but she knew how to be fun.

Jane and Pepper were away from the tower so it was only her, Natasha, Maria and new addition Helen Cho to rep the girl Avengers.

Helen was geneticist and, along with being the Avenger’s wound expert, was helping work on Project SBB.

Or Project Save Bucky’s Brain.

Tony had wanted to call it BARF but that was a fucking terrible name.

Tony had invited a bunch of WW2 veterans to the party, just to make Steve uncomfortable, and Darcy quite enjoyed their company.

They taught her some curse words she hadn’t even known.

Sam had even shown up.

He’d been away from the tower following a lead on Bucky and was more than a little upset to miss the big fight.

He’d also questioned if they’d found their house in Brooklyn.

Steve had made some smart remark about the prices of place but Sam knew it was because they were waiting on their missing piece.

General Ross had shown up but, despite Rhodey’ heart eyes, Tony had kicked him out, his arm wrapped protectively around Bruce’s waist.

The only thing she did miss was alcohol.

She nearly cried when Steve revealed to her alcohol would have little to no effect on her.

Bye bye Margaritas.

Beside that Darcy was taking her super soldier-ness in stride.

Well in wobble.

She would never be a strong or fast or have the super healing Steve and Bucky had.

After all Steve had been hit with growth waves and Bucky had had 70 plus years to have his super powers develop.

Darcy was more than happy with just being able to heal a little faster and being a little stronger.

Her uterus was also happy with it.

As the party wound down, Darcy found herself in the comfortable position of being in Steve’s lap while he rubbed her stomach through her dress.

The guys were all taking turns try to pick up Thor’s hammer.

“Lighting Sister! You going to try? Or is the babe making you to tired to do so?” Thor asked as he saddled up to her.

“I’ve already tried to pick up Mew Mew Thor. It found me unworthy bud.” She mumbled tiredly.

“I hink it’s time for someone to go to sleep.” Steve laughed.

Darcy moaned.

“Nooo. I want to see you do it.” She said and Steve moved her off his lap.

He grabbed it and Darcy swore to god it moved a little.

She caught Thor’s eye and he looked worried.

When Steve moved back the couch and gathered her in his arms she leaned forward.

“You weren’t even fucking trying!” She whispered accusingly.

Steve just smiled in response.

“It’s rigged!” Tony accused as he swung his arm over Bruce’s shoulder.

“Or you are not worthy.” Thor said smugly as he picked up Mjolnir.

A loud screech sounded through the room.

“No how could you be worthy? You’re all killers.” A metallic voice said and they all turned to see a half built robot thing standing there.

“Tony?” Steve asked as he moved in front of Darcy.

“JAVIS?” Tony called but there was no response.

Tony started tapping on his phone as the robot started mumbling.

“I… I was tangled in strings. I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy.” The robot said.

“You killed someone?” Steve asked gently.

“I would have but in the real world you have to make hard choices.”

Slowly but surely everyone had surrounded Darcy.

She would have been extremely upset by this if she wasn’t so fucking terrified.

“Who sent you?” Thor boomed.

“I see a suit of armor around the world.”

Tony’s voice played from the robot and he and Bruce paled.

“Ultron?” Bruce breathed.

“In the flesh… or lack of it.” The robot said.

Ultron?

That dumb project Tony had been working on?

“What do you want?” Maria asked as she pulled a gun from between the couch cushions.

“To complete my mission. Peace in our times.”

Three robots flew through the wall.

Steve kicked up a coffee table but one of the robot punched it into him, sending him flying.

Clint grabbed Darcy and hauled her into the kitchen.

“Stay down.” He ordered before sneaking from behind the island.

Darcy balled herself up.

Oh god.

Why was something always happening?

She listened to the blasts till they stopped and peeked out.

The three attack robots were scattered in the room but Ultron still stood.

“Well that was dramatic.” He commented as he bent to pick up on of the robots.

“I know you mean well but you’re fools. You want to save the world but not change it. How can man evolve if it’s not allowed to.”

He crushed the robots head.

“You expect them to be your puppets. Like these things.”

The robot turned suddenly to Darcy.

“There’s only one path to peace: The Avenger’s extinction.”

He stepped to towards her only to be on the receiving in end of Mjolnir.

“Dare another step towards my lighting sister metal man!” Thor growled.

“I had strings but now I'm free…” The robot sang before powering down.

Well if that wasn’t fucking terrifying.

“Was he singing fucking Pinocchio?” Darcy asked with wide eyes.

“It seems so.” Maria said blankly.

Add that to the list of Disney movies we can never watch again.

It had been hell on Earth after they showed Thor _Old Yeller_.

And don’t even get her started on _Bambi_.

Steve had walked over and had Darcy up.

“You ok?” He asked, cradling her face in his hands.

“Yeah. Sure. Just another day in the office.”


	9. All Quiet

 

Darcy woke the next morning to find not her boyfriend but Clint Barton snoring beside her.

“Wake up, you dork.” She said as she shoved him off the bed.

She wanted to say that it was the first time she’d awaken to Clint in her bed but alas she couldn’t make such a claim.

Steve didn’t have sleep every day and Darcy hated to sleep alone so it wasn’t abnormal to find a random avenger in her bed.

Clint was the one there the most.

“What the hell Darcy?” He growled as he peaked over the side of the bed.

“I’m hungry. Make me waffles.” She ordered and Clint sighed but got up.

He froze when he saw the bookcase.

“Is that a fucking menorah?” He asked as he stared.

“Yeah. We put it there after Hanukkah.” Darcy said with a yawn.

“That was like three months ago. Also aren’t you catholic?” He asked.

“My grandmother would have liked to think I was but no. I’m non-denominational. Steve too.” The woman said.

“Then why the hell do you have a menorah?”

Clint looked annoyed, like he always did when he didn’t understand something.

“’Cause Bucky was Jewish Clint.” Darcy said softly and Clint looked shocked.

It was a good look on him.

“You’re shitting me?” He gaped.

“His dad wasn’t religious but Bucky’s was. Even after she died Bucky and Steve continued to have Hanukah. Not because Bucky was religious but because he missed his mom. They even had this really cool Menorah that had been in Bucky’s family for generations. Obviously that not it ‘cause it’s in some dude’s private collection but we still celebrate.” Darcy said.

Clint looked thoughtful.

“You know Bucky Barnes was my fucking idol growing up.” He said fondly as he took a book off the shelf.

“What you read about him a lot in the circus?” Darcy grinned and Clint snorted.

“I don’t know how that rumor started. I grew up in Iowa for fuck’s sake.” He said.

“Oh my dad started it.”

“Of course he did.”

The two laughed and that same fond look crossed Clint’s face.

“I was always an archer. A sniper. Never wanted to be anything else. Of course Bucky was my idol. The man was a legend.” Clint said as he snapped the book close.

“In more ways than one.” Darcy said bitterly and Clint gave her sympathetic look.

“Would it make you feel better if I told you that The Winter Soldier was kind of my idol too? Man could shoot.” Clint said with a dreamy sigh.

“You are one fucked up individual Clint Barton. But yeah for some reason it does. Now waffles.”

 

The two were on the couch watching Sailor Moon and through a box of Eggos and half way through another when Steve walked in.

He sighed.

“You two are ridiculous.” He stated.

“Shut up! Sailor Moon is fucking beautiful!” Clint defended.

“A love story for the ages.” Darcy agreed.

“The art is nice.” Steve consented.

“You’re such a fucking art nerd. Well I’m out. See you better Darcy. Don’t worry I’ll see you on our night.”

Clint gave her a sleazy smile followed by a wink before skipping out of the room.

“Should I be worried?” Steve asked.

“Nah. I only use him for his body.” Darcy said dramatically

Steve chuckled.

“Ultron is after a guy with a bunch of Vibranium. You know I love you right?” He asked.

Darcy’s expression softened.

“Of course I do Steve. I love you too. When do you leave?”

Her and Steve weren’t ones to verbally express their love.

They didn’t need to.

Steve only really ever told her he loved he before missions.

“An hour and a half.” He sighed.

“Good that’s more than enough time.”

Darcy pushed him on the couch and kissed him.

Clothes were tossed aside and soon Darcy was on her back with Steve hovering over her, his fingers ghosting over her and pure awe on his face.

He kissed down her body before he found his way her most private place.

“Steve!” Darcy hissed as he plunged in.

He took her clit in his mouth, sucking gently while he worked a finger into her pussy.

“Oh god.” She moaned as another finger joined the first.

Darcy panted harder, her lungs working against the extra weight she was carrying.

God pregnancy sucked.

“Come on baby. Cum for me.” Steve urged before taking her clit back into his mouth.

Darcy gasped as she came apart in his mouth.

Steve continued his ministrations, easing Darcy through the aftershocks.

He raised his head, his already rosy lips red and swollen.

“Your mouth should be illegal. It’s a dangerous weapon. Kills vajayjays.” Darcy murmured as Steve pulled her to him, her back flushed with his chest.

Steve merely grunted.

Steve was the kind of guy that dissolved into grunts and moans during sex.

It took a lot of effort for him to dirty talk and considering they were operating on such a low amount of time she didn’t really care.

She felt Steve lift her up and ease her down on his cock.

Darcy gasped as he began to pump into her, lifting and pulling her.

The dark hair woman sighed.

Thank god for super strength.

She slid her hand in between her legs and rubbed her still sensitive clit.

Steve came with a groan, burying his face in her neck.

Darcy felt herself come a few moments later.

“God Darce.” Steve panted as he lifted her off him.

Darcy kissed him gently.

“You’ll be careful right?” She asked.

Steve’s laugh didn’t match the grim look on his face.

“Aren’t I always?”

Darcy gave him an exasperated look and Steve sighed.

“I’ll be careful.” He promised.

After Steve left Darcy stood and walked over to the bookshelf that Clint had been messing with and took the book he had down.

It was ‘All Quiet on the Western Front’ by Erich Maria Remarque, one of Steve’s favorites.

Well after Lord of the Rings.

And Harry Potter.

And pretty much anything of the fantasy genre then came AQWF.

She opened it and took out a slip of paper.

‘Go to the address. Will be safe. Burn after reading.’

Darcy sighed.

It looked like she was going to Iowa.


	10. Family

Darcy hated trains but she hated planes even more.

Well she did while pregnant.

She had tried to sleep the best that she could during the plane ride but after she woke up she had a terrible back ache and got no more sleep after that.

They were out of peanuts for some reason.

And she couldn’t get a vodka cranberry like she normally did.

It was hell.

After getting off the plane she had to drive three hours to a… pretty decent farm house.

It was big and white and everything Darcy ever imagined a farm house to look like.

She knocked on the door and a pretty brunette with kind eyes and a pregnant belly only a little smaller than her own answered the door.

She took one look at Darcy and sighed.

“Did Clint send you?” She asked.

“Maybe…” Darcy eyed the woman carefully.

“I’m Laura Barton. Clint’s wife.” She said and Darcy gaped.

“What the fuck?”

Laura chuckled.

“You’re Darcy.”

It wasn’t a question.

“Did the pregnant belly give me away?” Darcy asked.

“Well yeah but so did your mouth. Clint said you curse like a sailor.” Laura said.

“Fuck yeah I do.” Darcy confirmed and both woman laughed.

“Come on in. The kids are upstairs… for now.”

Laura led her inside.

“Kids?”

Two children came sprinting down the stairs.

Two children that could only be Clint’s.

Darcy noted that the boy was wearing a hearing aid similar to Clint’s own.

“Hello I’m Darcy.” She said and signed.

So this was why Clint insisted on teaching her sign language.

“Hi my name is Cooper and this is my sister Lila.” The boy said and signed.

“Ok you two go play while me and Aunt Darcy talk.” Laura said and signed shooing the children.

“They’re cute.” Darcy commented and Laura nodded.

“Copper is deaf in his left ear, like Clint. He had a cochlear when he was little.” She said automatically.

Darcy nodded and the two moved into the kitchen.

“Um so I didn’t know you existed so I could send you a baby present but you know congrats.” Darcy said and Laura chuckled.

“When Clint went to work for SHEILD they set this place up for us. There are some… unsavory people who would love to get their hands on the Hawkeye’s family.”

Laura pauses.

“Clint isn’t the most forthcoming person in the world and in his line of work that’s good but in his personal life it isn’t.” Laura said sadly.

“Yeah. I can relate. Getting my boyfriend to talk about his feelings is like trying to get Tony Stark to not act like an idiot.” Darcy said sympathetically.

Laura busied herself making tea.

“How far along are you?” She asked.

“Eight and a half months. You?” She asked.

“Six. You look like you’re ready to pop.” Laura joked and Darcy groaned.

“I am! I hate being pregnant!” She complained.

“Every woman says that.” Laura waved off.

“I have a baby with super strength constantly kicking my kidneys.” Darcy deadpanned.

Laura gave her a sympathetic look.

“Last one?” She asked.

Darcy shook her head.

“Nah. I want one more. I don’t know how much Clint has told you but me and Steve have a soul mate running around in the world. I’d like for him to knock me up at least once. If he wants.” She explained.

Laura pushed a cup of tea to Darcy.

“I get it. It probably would have been best for me and Clint to stop at Cooper but… Look pregnancy sucks but but when you get that baby in your arms it’s like ‘Wow. I could go through this again if I get all this.’”

Darcy smiled.

She could see why Clint had Laura.

She was so down to Earth, compared to Clint’s fight or die personality.

Darcy took a sip of tea before she was overtaken by a weird sensation.

She looked down and sighed.

Of course.

Of course this would happen down.

“What’s wrong?” Laura asked and Darcy gave her a tired, sad smile.

“Looks like I won’t have to wait long for to have that thought Laura.”

 

Labor was dumb.

Being in labor for five hours was dumb.

Like really dumb.

It hurt badly and they couldn’t call a doctor so it was going to be all natural.

Fuck.

Laura was currently wiping Darcy’s head.

“Honey?” A questioning voice rang out through the house.

“That’s Clint. He said there was a possibility they’d have to come here. I’ll be right back.” Laura promised before leaving.

Darcy leaned back and groaned.

A few minutes later Steve came rushing in the room.

“Darcy!” He exclaimed.

“Hey baby. Have a good day at work?” She asked weakly.

“No… Not at all.” Steve said softly.

Darcy opened her mouth to say something witty but all that came out was a scream as another contraction hit.

Steve grabbed her hand and winced as she squeezed it.

“We need to work on controlling your grip strength.” He joked and Darcy glared.

“Fuck you!” She said through gritted teeth.

Bruce walked into the room.

He was pale and sweaty and if Darcy wasn’t in labor she would have pulled him into a long hug.

“You ok?” She panted.

Bruce gave her a smile that never reached his eyes.

What the fuck had happened?

“I think I should be asking you that question.” He said as he ducked under the sheet that was covering Darcy.

“I’m good. I would be better if Steve would get behind me like we discussed.” Darcy said and at least Captain I’m-Not-Just-America’s-Hero America had the decency to look sheepish before stripping his costume and crawling into the bed.

“You know we have to buy Clint a new mattress right? I’m pretty sure he does the nasty with his wife in it.” Darcy said before another contraction over took her.

Bruce ducked back up.

“Clint I need towels, blankets, sterilized scissors and something I can tie around the umbilical cord.” Bruce ordered the archer, who had just walked in.

Clint held up a bag.

A medical kit.

“We like to keep one around.” He said with a shrug as he handed it Bruce.

“We’re going to have words Clint Barton.” Darcy warned.

Clint grinned.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way Sweetheart.”

 

It took an hour of pushing for Bruce to declare that he could see the baby’s head.

“Thank fuck.” Darcy groaned.

Steve squeezed her hand.

“You can do this.” He assured and Darcy glared.

“Of course I can.”

Darcy leaned forward and gave one big push.

She felt something slide out from between her legs and then sweet, sweet relief.

“It’s a girl!” Bruce announced as he handed the crying baby off to the waiting hands of Clint, who had stayed to be Bruce’s ‘nurse’.

Tony and Darcy had both asked if he was going to wear a sexy nurse costume and he assured them he would get back to them on it.

Clint took the baby and cleaned it up before placing her on Darcy’s chest.

The baby calmed down almost immediately.

Darcy felt herself start crying as the baby gave her a curious look with big blue eyes that matched Steve’s perfectly.

“Oh god Darcy. You made that.”

Steve was crying behind her as he reached forward to touch the baby’s cheek.

“No we did it.” Darcy said, not bothering to dry her tears.

Steve leaned forward and Darcy turned her head so he could capture her lips with his.

It was sweet kiss.

One full of devotion and love and hope.

Darcy looked back at the baby.

Yeah.

She could totally do that again.

 

Once everyone was cleaned up and that whole unfortunate business of after birth was taken care of (They also had to get the Barton’s new Tupperware) Darcy declared that she was ready to see visitors.

“Normally a pregnant woman is tired after the miracle of birth.” Bruce said.

He was currently holding the baby.

“Sleep is for the dead Banner. Plus, I’m pretty sure the fact I got pumped full of super soldier serum is making me not be.” Darcy said and Steve chuckled from her side.

Bruce handed Steve the baby and moved to leave but Darcy grabbed his wrist.

“I don’t know what happened but Bruce… You did this.”

Darcy looked at the baby and grinned.

“You can’t always control everything Bruce but that doesn’t mean you can’t help do something beautiful.” She said.

Bruce didn’t say anything but he did give Darcy a small smile.

Small victories.

 

“They’re having a battle in the front yard to see who gets to come in first.” Steve said as he stared out the window.

“Who’s winning?” Darcy asked as she nursed the baby.

“Tony… I think?” Steve said uncertainly.

“No I won.” Clint said as he climbed through the other window.

“No you cheated!” Darcy said hotly.

“Of course I did. Huh. Nice tits.” Clint said.

Steve rolled his eyes but didn’t move.

“Better be careful Barton. I can tell your wife on you now.” Darcy sneered.

“Cool. She’ll tell you that you have nice tits too.” He said with an easy grin.

“You’re a dick.”

“It’s true. You do have a nice rack.” Laura said from the door way.

“You guys totally fuck with Natasha don’t you?”

Clint kept on smiling and Darcy groaned before passing the baby to him.

He handled her like the pro he was.

“You’re just as pretty as your mama.” He cooed.

“Damn straight.”

 

Natasha was the next one in.

Darcy suspected it was because all the over Avenger’s were to scared of her not to let her be next.

Darcy didn’t blame them.

She wanted to blurt out how she thought her and Clint were boning but thought better of it.

Natasha handled the baby with grace and skill that the two new parents didn’t think she’d have with children.

“So… Steve wants you to be the godmother.” Darcy said with a shrug.

They’d had it out over it.

Darcy had wanted Jane but conceded for Natasha to be godmother if she could make Bruce godfather.

“Really?” Natasha asked, clearly surprised.

Steve nodded.

“Yeah. You’re the second strongest woman I know Nat. You’re the kind of person I want my daughter to grow up to be.” He assured and Darcy swore she saw the spy tear up.

“I guess I could do that. But only if you let me teach her Russian. Your girlfriend’s accent is horrendous.”

 

Unsurprisingly Thor was the next one in.

The god cooed at the baby but didn’t move to take her.

“You can hold her Thor.” Darcy said as he saddled up beside her.

Steve was downstairs trying to get Darcy something good to drink.

Bruce wasn’t having it.

“But what if I break the infant Lighting Sister?” He said in a soft, un-Thor like voice.

Darcy felt affection fill her for her ‘Lighting Brother’.

“Dude she’s got super soldier DNA. She’s pretty resilient.” Darcy assured as she settled the baby into Thor’s arm.

“Hello small one. I am your fǫðurbróðir. Your father is one of the greatest warriors I have ever fought beside and your mother is one of few to ever defeat me in battle. I am sure you will grow up to just as great a warrior as they are.” He said as he cradled the baby.

Darcy would swear up and down she didn’t cry.

Spoilers: She totally did.

 

Tony was the last to visit.

He shuffled his feet and plopped down on the bed next to Darcy, putting her in the middle of a Steve and Tony sandwich.

She could think of worse.

“So Natasha threaten to bite my dick off if I didn’t come see your spawn.” He said dramatically.

“Tony!” Steve scolded but the millionaire rolled his eyes.

“She’s a couple hours old Cap. She doesn’t understand. Besides with Darcy as a mom she’ll defiantly be cursing a storm.” Tony said, waving him off.

“That’s true.” Steve conceded.

Darcy nodded seriously.

“Her first words totally going to be fuck.”

It wasn’t a question.

Tony took the baby and looked over.

“Huh. She’s cute. Almost makes me want one. Almost.” He said after a moments consideration.

“God help us.” Steve snarked but Tony ignored him.

“You know,” Tony’s eyes gleamed, “she kind of reminds me of this super model I did blow off of in the 80’s.”

“Tony!” Steve admonished as Darcy laughed.

 

Everyone gathered in the room after Tony’s visit.

Well everyone but Thor, who had left earlier chasing a ‘vision’.

“So are you going to tell us the baby’s name now? Not all of us are able to live for 70 years.” Tony said.

“Go eat a dick Tony.” Darcy said, not looking up from the sleeping infant in Steve’s arms.

Tony leered at Bruce, who blushed and frowned.

“Her name is Sarah.” Steve revealed softly.

“Sarah Rebecca.” Darcy corrected and Steve’s head snapped to her.

“Really?” He asked and Darcy smiled.

Everyone but Tony seemed confused.

Tony was just looking at the baby fondly.

“Why Rebecca?” Natasha asked.

“After both of her grandmother’s.” Tony said softly and Steve nodded.

“What a lovely name Miss Lewis.”

Everyone looked up at the doorway to see Nick Fury.

Everyone was silent so Darcy decided to voice everyone’s thoughts.

“God damn it Maria.”


	11. The Beginning of the End Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter before we start Civil War so SPOILERS! Do not pass go and Do not collect $200! Needless to say I'll be focusing more on Darcy's side of that. She won't be part of the big airport battle but she does have her own weaving plot. Also yes Scott is Dum Dum's grandson. It just fit to me because Scott, Darcy and Dum Dum are all INSANE and I love them. Also I'm looking for someone to Beta this story. I'm the worse at correcting my own work.

They didn’t stay the night.

Nick Fury’s arrival triggered them into action.

Darcy made it down the stairs just in time to see them suiting up.

“You shouldn’t be up.” Steve said as he rushed to his side.

“I’m good. Super soldier serum is the best.” Darcy said.

“I don’t want to leave you.” He breathed.

“It’s ok Steve. Just because you have us doesn’t mean you have to give this up. I wouldn’t want you to. Being Captain America is as much a part of you as being Steve Rogers. Now go out and kick that Transformer reject’s ass.” Darcy ordered.

Steve laughed and kissed her and they were gone.

Laura took her hand.

“It will be ok.” She said.

She didn’t sound convinced.

 

Laura and Darcy stay on the couch for nearly three days watching the news.

Well obviously they took care of the young’uns but when they weren’t they were watching the news.

Thankfully Sarah was a very agreeable baby.

Yeah.

Darcy didn’t know where that came from considering her parents.

Darcy cries when she sees the ship Bruce is on blow up.

And she cries when she sees the video feed of the blonde wonder twin’s body being carried onto the transport carrier.

Darcy cries a lot but Laura does too so it ok.

And that’s ok because they did it.

They beat Ultron.

They beat Ultron and people are dead and other people are angry but so many more are alive.

They did it.

And they came home.

At least they came for Darcy.

Clint stayed behind and promised his resignation papers.

Darcy could understand wanting to be with your family like that.

But she also knew the person she had become.

Her family were the Avengers.

She needed them as much as they needed her.

Thor and Jane left for Asgard, at least for a while.

There were things Thor had to take care of to do with the Infinity Stones.

Tony, too, retired.

Bruce’s loss was too much on the man.

He built them a fancy new home base and moved all the ex-SHEILD employees and Selvig there.

He came for one last visit before returning to Stark Towers and Pepper and their broken hearts.

“I will miss you Tony.” Steve admits as the two walk the man to his car, Sarah in Darcy’s arms.

“It’s time for me to tap out. I… I’ll be around you for guys but I’ve got to focus on…” Tony’s voice drifts off.

“He is out there Tony. If your mark is warm, then he’s out there.” Darcy said, thinking of the years she spent with cold marks and mass confusion.

“I know. Hey maybe I’ll take a page out of Barton’s page and build Pepper a secret farm. That might keep people from trying to kill the people I love. Well the ones that don’t throw themselves into danger.”

Tony has his glasses on but Darcy could tell he was glaring at Steve.

“You could have that too.” Tony said seriously.

Steve laughed.

“I don’t know. I think I’m pretty good here.” Steve took Darcy’s free arm.

“I wouldn’t give it up for the world.” Darcy confirmed.

And with that Tony Stark was gone and so were the Avengers of old.

And welcomed to their ranks were the new guys.

War Machine.

Falcon.

Scarlett Witch.

Vison.

They weren’t a team.

Yet.

 

They had been at the new facility for four months when someone robs them blind.

FOUR MONTHS.

Darcy blames Sam.

Because it’s his fault.

Obviously.

“You got beat up by a guy who shank in size and controls ant?” Darcy asked as he stared at her sheepishly.

“Yeah.” He mumbled.

“Congrats Sam. You’ve officially found someone with a dumber super power than your bird thing.” Darcy said dryly.

Sam huffed.

“Are you going to help me find this guy or not?” He asked.

“Of course. I already arranged for Tony to watch Sarah this week while Steve’s in Romania chasing leads. Tony’s been drinking more since Pepper left.” Darcy said with a sigh.

Pepper had left Tony only a few weeks after he moved the Avengers.

She just couldn’t handle the loss.

Darcy was confident she’d be back.

“You’re leaving your kid with Stark?” Sam balked.

“It takes a village to raise a child Sam and every village has a village idiot.”

 

Sam’s plan was pretty good.

He got this girl to tell the cousin of one of Ant-Man’s associates to that Falcon wants to meet Ant-Man and then tracks the associate down till he meets with Ant-Man.

Then Sam punches him in the face.

“That’s what you get Tic Tac!” Sam said as Darcy rounded the other side of the van.

“You could have waited for me dude!” Darcy snapped before looking down at the person known as Ant-Man.

Scratch that.

Sam’s plan was terrible.

Because Sam being the asshat he was didn’t do proper research.

“Cousin Scott?” She gasped and Scott stared back.

“Cousin Darcy?” He asked a little bit dazed.

Darcy rounded on Sam and shoved him.

Probably a little harder than she should have.

Maybe.

“What the fuck Sam?!? Why didn’t you tell me he was my Cousin Scott?!?”

She turned back to Scott and kicked him in the ribs.

Probably a little harder than she should have.

Maybe.

“What the fuck Cousin Scott? You’re supposed to be in prison!”

Scott grinned up at her.

“Out for early parole? Surprise?” He offered and Darcy just huffed.

“Whatever dude. You’re feeding me and the Bird Whisper over there.”

 

“You should have come to me Cousin Scott. I mean Dairy Queen really? They always find out.” Darcy said as she sipped on her smoothie.

Sam had bowed out before food.

He said he had to get away from all the ‘crazy ass white people’ he was surrounded by.

Whatever.

“I highly doubt that Tony Stark would have hired a guy who went to prison for embezzlement Cousin Darcy.” Scott said with a shrug.

“I don’t know. He was screwing the Hulk. He likes taking risks on hopeless cases. They normally work out.” Darcy said fondly.

“You’re shitting me!” Scott exclaimed and Darcy nodded.

“Him, Bruce Banner and Pepper Potts are soul mates. Oh I found mine by the way!” Darcy said excitedly.

Scott laughed.

“For reals? Who are they?”

Growing up Scott had been Darcy’s only real friend and her only blood cousin.

His parents had wanted to take her in after her mom died but Grandpa Dum Dum insisted on taking her.

He’d always been enamored with the idea of Soul marks.

Darcy regretted losing touch with him for so long.

“Steve Rogers.” She said slyly and Scott gasped.

“Grandpa would be shitting himself.” He said and Darcy shook her head.

“I think that he always knew. In his own crazy ass way.” She said with a sad smile.

“Who’s the other?” Scott asked.

“Bucky Barnes.” She said softly.

Scott’s expression crumpled.

“Oh Cousin Darcy.”

Darcy waved him off.

“It’s ok. It turned out that he survived the fall, got captured by HYDRA and got turned into a Nazi Assassin.” She said.

Scott blinked.

“Are you messing with me?” He asked and Darcy shook her head.

“He killed John Lennon.” She said solemnly and Scott let out another dramatic gasp.

“I’m sorry Cousin Darcy I’m going to have to kill your Nazi Assassin Boyfriend.” He said.

Darcy let out an equally dramatic sigh.

“Get in line. Oh! Do you want to see pictures of my baby?”

“You have a BABY?!? GIMME!”

 

The thing about being an Avenger was that nothing stayed perfect forever.

Another thing about being an ex-Avenger was that you never stop being an Avenger.

No matter how hard you try.

They learn this the hard way.

It happens when they are coming home from a mission.

Steve, Darcy and Sam were deployed to take out a small terrorist cell in California while Natasha took care of the baby.

And then there was a flight delay in Iowa so they decided to visit Clint…

It was a bad idea.

Or a good idea.

Darcy hadn’t made her decision.

 

They pulled up the Clint’s farm and knew right off the bat something was wrong.

Well considering the house was on fire it would have been hard not to.

All three barreled out of the car, guns and shield in hand.

They spilt up, Steve going into the house, Sam going into the barn and Darcy taking perimeter.

Darcy found Clint in the backyard, kneeling with a man in uniform similar to Clint’s looming over him.

In Clint’s arms was Laura.

There was an arrow in her chest.

Oh god.

“Finally I have the famous Hawkeye on the ropes! Tell me Clint how does it feel to lose everything?” The man ranted.

Clint looked at him wearily.

Darcy lifted her AK and took aim at the man.

“Just do in Barney. Get it over with.” He said.

He looked past Barney and caught sight of Darcy.

He lifted his hand slightly.

Wait.

The guy, Barney, growled.

“I did this! Your children! Your wife! She didn’t even have to die you know? She could have picked me.” Barney sneered.

“Yeah because she would choose to be with you after you slaughtered her children.” Clint said bitterly.

Barney laughed.

LAUGHED.

“Well I certainly couldn’t let any of your spawn live Clint. That would have been a mistake on my part.” The man crowed.

“The only mistake you ever made was not paying attention to your surroundings.”

Clint dropped his hand and Darcy took her shot.

Headshot.

The man dropped like a bag of bricks.

Clint didn’t flinch as he cradled his wife in his arms.

Darcy rushed over and went to check her pulse but Clint stopped her.

“He shot her through the heart. She was dead before she hit the ground.” He said softly, not looking up from her.

Darcy choked back a sob.

She had liked Laura.

She was so normal and kind and good.

Clint stood and began to walk around the house, Laura in his arms.

Sam rounded the corner and froze as Clint walked by him.

Darcy motioned to the guy’s body and Sam nodded before moving to examine the body.

Clint and Darcy walked around front just in time to see Steve carrying out bundle of sheets.

He laid the smaller bundle next to two larger ones and Darcy felt bile rise to the back of her throat.

“He was my brother. We had issues and then he met Laura and fell in love with her and then me and Laura met and it all went to hell from there. He hated me.” Clint said as he put Laura beside her children.

“Clint…” Steve’s voice trailed off.

“He snuck into Nate’s room first. Slit his throat. Then Cooper and the Lila’s. He let her scream so we’d coming running into room in time to see him do it. We tried to escape but then he got Laura as we ran out.”

Clinton wobbled and fell to his knees.

“I… Oh god…”

Clint broke down and began to sob.

Darcy dropped beside him and pulled him into her arms, running her fingers through his hair.

 

They buried Laura and the children in Clint’s corn field.

The four technically didn’t exist and Clint wanted them to be near home.

Barney Barton’s body was whisked away by Sam to places unknown.

Clint was sitting on the steps of the burned down barn house when Darcy found him.

“I don’t know what to do anymore.” Clint said brokenly as she sat down next to him.

“You can come home with us.” Darcy offered but Clint shook his head.

“I can’t. I think I need to disappear for a while.” He said and Darcy sighed.

She pulled out a red and gold credit card.

“From Tony. Just call and let us know you’re alright every once and a while ok?” She said and Clint slung an arm around her shoulders.

“I’ll call you with a number. That way we can arrange out monthly booty calls.”

And like that Clint Barton was gone.


	12. The One Where General Ross is the Worst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Civil War... *sigh* My baby is almost over... I think there is going to be maybe five more chapters after this but I am going to say there will be a sequel with my version of Infinity Wars. I am not doing Thor: Ragnarok or Doctor Strange but characters and plot lines that I think will occur will be mention it in passing. Also No Guardians of the Galaxy. I just can't deal with that many characters at once.

Darcy sighed as she watched the video feed of the situation in Lagos.

Fuck.

They were so screwed.

“We fucked up didn’t we?” Steve’s voice came from behind her.

Darcy sighed.

“Not really. It couldn’t be helped but…” Darcy’s voice trailed off.

“He was taunting me with Bucky.” Steve said quietly.

“What?” Darcy asked.

“Bucky was remembering me and they wiped it from him. Rumlow told me.” Steve said as he collapsed in the bean bag that Darcy kept in her office.

Darcy sighed before standing and sitting on Steve’s lap.

“He could have been lying.” She pointed out but Steve shook his head.

“He was going to blow us up Darcy. He wouldn’t get anything out of lying to me.”

Steve began to shake and Darcy wrapped her arms around him.

It had been just over two years since they’d had seen Bucky and Darcy could tell that it was taking its toll on Steve.

“Want to go cuddle with our baby?” She whispered.

Steve sniffed in response.

 

Babies were awesome.

So were ninteen-year-old girls that you have informally adopted.

Darcy loved Wanda.

She wasn’t sure if it was in a motherly way but she was almost sure it was.

The girl was currently spread out on her bed while Sarah balanced on her knees.

She was also watching the same news feed Darcy had been.

“It’s not your fault.” Steve said as he sat on the bed.

Darcy sat and took Sarah into her arms.

“They certainly think it is.” Wanda said bitterly.

“I should have clipped that bomb vest long before you had to deal with it.” Steve said as Darcy passed Sarah to him.

The one-year-old squealed and the three chuckled.

Vision came drifting into the room.

Through the wall.

“Vis. We’ve talked about this.” Wanda tutted.

The android blushed.

“I’m sorry. I assumed that because Captain Rogers and Miss Lewis were in here… Mr. Stark has arrived.” He said.

Darcy grinned.

There were times that Vision fell back into being JARVIS.

“We’ll be down in a minute.” Steve assured.

Vision went to leave but paused in the doorway.

“Oh! And he bought a visitor.” He said.

“Who?” Darcy asked.

“The Secretary of State.”

 

General Ross was the worse person on the face of the planet.

He started talking about how dangerous the Avengers were.

And then he played a video of the Hulk destroying New York, of the helicarriers crashing into the Potomac, of Sokovia, of Lagos.

He wanted the Avenger to be government sanctioned.

Controlled by him.

“Eat a bag of dicks.” Darcy hissed as she shoved the Sokovia Accords away.

Ross glared.

“Darcy.” Steve said in a weary voice.

“No! This is what he’s always wanted! Ever since Bruce became the Hulk. He wants all super humans to be his own private army.” She said.

“An UN panel will be deciding when to deploy you.” Ross said with narrowed eyes.

“The Avengers were formed to make the world a safer place. We’ve done that.” Steve said wearing his patented Captain-America-Is-Disappointed-With-You face.

“Tell me Captain do you know where Banner is right now?” Ross asked and Darcy stood quickly.

“Even if we did we certainly wouldn’t fucking tell the man who fucking tortured him where he was!” She hissed.

Ross glared.

“You can’t prove anything.” He said.

“Wait till I find Betty Ross, you motherfucker.”

Steve forced Darcy back into her seat.

“So are there contingencies?” Rhodey asked and Darcy gaped.

He couldn’t be serious.

“In three days the UN is meeting to ratify the accords. Any concerns you have can be voiced then.” Ross and his flunkies left.

“So fuck that guy.” Sam said as he left.

Darcy nodded in agreement.

“You can’t just talk to the Secretary of State like that!” Rhodey hissed.

“You’re right. I should have called him a goat fucker too.” Darcy sneered.

 

As Rhodey and Sam were having the same argument they had on the about how fucking awesome the government was.

And then Vision started talking math and Darcy kind of zoned out.

What were they going to do?

Her thoughts drifted to Sarah.

They weren’t dumb.

She was defiantly going to be a Super Soldier.

She was already showing signs.

With the way the Accords were worded they could potentially take Sarah and turn her into a weapon once she really started showing her potential.

Fuck that.

No one was going to take her child from her.

Especially the piece of shit known as General Ross.

Darcy was brought out of her daze by three phones going off.

Her, Tony and Steve.

They all looked at their phones and their faces paled.

“What’s wrong?” Wanda asked in concern.

Darcy draw a shaky breath.

“Peggy Carter died this morning.”

 

It was a beautiful service.

Tony, Steve and Scott were pallbearers along with a few other Legacies.

Peggy didn’t have any grandchildren left, her only one having died months earlier.

Darcy still missed Trip.

Tony left soon after as it was over.

He said he had to go sign the accords but Darcy knew better.

He didn’t want them to see him cry.

Natasha showed up after it was over.

“When I first came out of the water I didn’t think there was anybody left. And then I found Darcy and found out Peggy was alive and I was just lucky to have her.” Steve said.

“She had you back too.” Natasha said.

Steve smiled.

“Who all signed?” He asked.

“Tony, Rhodey and Vision… and me.”

It has been a surprise that Natasha of all people had agreed with the accords.

“Clint?” He asked.

“He says he’s retired.” Darcy said.

Those were kinder words than he had actually said.

“Wanda?”

“TBD.” Natasha said coolly.

Darcy narrowed her eyes.

“I’m heading to Vienna to sign the Accords. There is plenty of room on the jet. Just because it’s the path of least resistance doesn’t make it the wrong one. Staying together is more important.” Natasha said.

“We can’t sign Natasha.” She said as her eyes drifted to where Scott and Sam were competing over who could make the best funny face for Sarah.

“If we do they could take more than just our freedom.” Steve said in agreement.

Natasha sighed.

“I know.” She said.

“Then why did you come?” Darcy asked in confusion.

“You’re my family. I didn’t want you to be alone.”

 

They all decided to go to Sharon’s apartment after the funeral.

Whatever remaining issues Darcy, Scott and Sharon had with each other could wait.

Sam, being Sam, decided to turn on the news so that they could make fun of the Accords.

That did not happen.

Instead the UN blow up.

“What the shit?” Sam gasped.

Sharon pulled out her phone and began dialing numbers.

They watched for an hour before the punch to the stomach was thrown.

The bomb was planted by Bucky.

“What the fuck?” Scott breathed.

“That not him.” Darcy insisted.

“I have to go to work.” Sharon said.

Steve blinked.

“Us too.”

 

Steve, Sharon and Sam headed to Vienna to try and track down Bucky Darcy took the Quinjet to Illinois, Scott and Sarah in hand.

It was time to put the band back together.

“Why are we in Chicago Cousin Darcy?” Scott asked as they walked the streets of one of the more populated metro neighborhoods.

“I need someone to baby sit Sarah while we sort this shit storm out.” The dark hair woman replied as they stopped in front of a nice row house.

“I could watch her.” Scott argued.

“You’re going to be called into work.” Darcy said darkly as she knocked on the door.

The woman who answered the door sighed and shifted the bundle in her arms.

A baby.

Well that explained a lot.

“You’ve know where I’ve be the entire time haven’t you?” She asked.

“Yep.” Darcy replied.

“Does Tony know?” She asked.

“Nope.”

“Come on in.”

“Thanks Pepper.”

Pepper Potts led them into her Livingroom.

“So I don’t reckon you’ve seen the news?” Darcy asked as she shifted the baby on her hip.

“Of course I do.” Pepper replied, rolling her eyes.

“Want to babysit?” Darcy smiled brightly at Pepper sighed.

“Of course I will but only if you return the favor.”

Pepper shifted the baby in her arms.

“I’d be honored. What their name?” Darcy asked as she took in the familiar curls oof the baby.

“His name is Teddy.” Pepper said softly.

Darcy smiled.

“Should I be prepared to run?” Pepper asked suddenly.

Darcy bit her lip.

“Yes.”

 

Her and Scott’s next stop was a place a little bit more unsavory than their last.

A strip joint.

“Oh my god.” Darcy groaned as they entered.

“I… Who are you recruiting in here?” Scott asked as he stared at a topless waitress.

“Him.” Darcy pointed at a man in the corner who was throwing down shots.

Clint Barton.

Well kind of.

He looked rough.

Darcy couldn’t blame him.

“Oh Barton time to sober up.” She said as she poked him.

“Go away.” He growled.

“Nope. You’ve been drafted. Governments going to kill your god damn idol if you don’t get in gear Hawkeye.” Darcy said with a huff.

Clint blinked.

“What are you talking about?” He demanded.

Darcy sighed.

“The UN got bombed and they think Bucky did it. I’m almost positive it wasn’t. Steve and Sam are going after him but we want to have as many people at the ready as we can.” She explained.

“What are the chances were all going to get arrested?” He asked.

“Pretty high.” Darcy said and Scott nodded.

“Maybe they’ll put us in a fancy prison since were famous.” He mused.

Clint blinked at him.

“Who are you?” He asked and Scott made a face.

“This is Cousin Scott. Cousin Scott I’d like you to meet my much older twin Clint.”

Scott made a noise of recognition.

“So you’re her brother from another mother!” He exclaimed.

Clint chuckled.

“And you’re her cousin who was doing time for stealing millions of dollars.” He said and Scott nodded.

“Yup. And the I saved the world.” He said proudly.

“Dude you stole a bunch of stuff and stopped a crazy man from selling some weirdo tech to HYDRA. That’s not saving the world.” Darcy said.

Scott pouted.

Clint sighed.

“Well maybe by the end of this we will.”

Darcy’s phone started ringing.

She quickly answered it.

“Hi Tony.” She said uneasily.

“So your baby daddy and his boyfriend just wrecked the German Special Forces in Bucharest.” Tony said.

Darcy groaned.

“Really? That’s where he was? God damn it.” She cursed.

“Where was he?” Clint signed.

“Bucharest.” Darcy signed back.

Clint looked sick.

“Yeah. So they got arrested. Sam too. Oh and that T’Challa guy.” Tony continued.

“Tony he’s the King of Wakanda. You can’t just call him that T’Challa guy.” Darcy said with a role of her eyes.

“You literally just told the Secretary of State to eat a bag of dicks.” Was he reply.

“You’re just jealous I got to first.” Darcy said, gloating slightly.

“No. I’m going to fuck with him later. On a greater scale. So anyways they’re probably going to go to prison if I can’t convince Capsicle to sign the Accords. So get your ass to Germany and help me convince him. We have to do this Darcy.” Tony pleaded.

“Tell me Tony,” Darcy’s voice was cold as ice, “what are you going to do when the government decides they are satisfied with just the Avengers and start going after civilian super human? Like Pepper?”

There was a moment of silence before there was a click from Tony hanging up.

“Damn.” The two men said.

“Fuck with my family and see what happens.”


	13. Reasoning

Getting Wanda was going to be harder.

She was currently on house arrest at the Avenger’s complex.

So they decided to set Tony’s car on fire and cause an explosion.

Totally not Clint’s idea.

He’ll deny it till he dies.

While Scott and Darcy don’t look back at explosions (Ok so they totally did look at the explosion) Clint snuck in and freed Wanda from Vision.

And then Wanda saved Clint from Vision and every one ran away like little pussies.

As they drove off in what Darcy lovingly called her free candy van, Darcy’s other cell phone started ringing.

“Steve?” She asked as she opened the flip phone.

“Hey Darcy.” Sam’s voice said through the phone.

“Sam? What the fuck is going on? Tony called and said you guys found Bucky?” She demanded.

“Yeah and then we got arrested. Ummm…. So we might be fugitives again.”

“What?” Darcy screeched.

“Well some guy did something to Barnes after the lights went out and Bucky went ballistic. Killed almost everyone on his way out of the building and then tried to kill Steve with a helicopter. The helicopter fell and Barnes got some… cognitive recalibration as it fell into the river. Steve pulled him out.” Sam explained.

“Are they ok?” Darcy asked, ignoring Clint’s frantic signing and Wanda’s questioning gaze.

“I think they are? I found Steve and Barnes and we dragged him to this really sketch abandoned factory. We locked him in a vice grip till he woke up. Apparently that guy is after a bunch of other super soldier that HYDRA has locked up.”

“Fuck!” Darcy cursed.

She signed the words super soldiers to Clint.

The man groaned.

“Is it bad?” Scott asked from the front seat.

“It’s fucking super soldier bad.” Clint snapped.

“What are Steve and Bucky doing?” Darcy asked.

“I don’t know. I got sick of Barnes making sad, puppy dog eyes at Steve and left to call you.”

 

Steve and Bucky sat staring at each other.

Sam groaned.

“Fuck you guys. I’m calling Darcy and telling her about this shit. She probably has Scott with her.”

Sam walked out of the room.

“Who’s Darcy?” Bucky asked finally.

Steve bit his lip.

“Our soulmate.” He said gently.

Bucky blinked and looked at his left arm.

“They took your words from me.”

He traced down his metal bicep where the words _Better a Punk Than a Jerk!_ Had once been.

“They… They couldn’t take hers so they used them for my trigger words.” Bucky continued as he began to shake.

Steve was across the room in seconds, gathering Bucky in his arms.

The man froze before melting into Steve’s arms.

“Do you remember saving a woman in DC? A woman in the vault?” Steve asked.

Bucky’s eyes narrowed in concentration.

“Peirce captured her. Wanted to make her like me. She said my words and ordered me to help her escape.” He said carefully.

“That was Darcy.” Steve said.

Bucky pulled back.

“What?” He asked.

“I had told her your words and when she realized it was you she said them, trying to snap you out of it.” Steve explained.

Bucky put his head in his hands.

“I was only getting flashes before but ugh… That hit to the head is making everything rush me… All those nights we would talk about her… Is she everything we thought she’d be?” He asked.

“I couldn’t have made it through everything without her. She’s given me so much. Want to see a picture of her?”

Bucky nodded and Steve smiled

He pulled out his wallet and took out a picture of Darcy and Sarah.

Bucky’s breath hitched.

“God Steve… You guys have a kid?” Bucky asked, a little bit of his Brooklyn accent slipping in.

“Yeah. Her names Sarah Rebecca. Darcy said it was after both her grandmas.” Steve said softly.

Bucky traced the picture.

“She looks just like you.” He whispered as his thumb ran over Sarah’s face.

“She’s all Darcy though. Said her first word the other day. Fuck.” Steve said fondly and Bucky let out a bark of a laugh before his face fell.

“What the hell are you doing here Steve? You should be home with your girl and kid not running around after me.” Bucky asked.

Steve sighed.

“I can’t just be expected to sit by and let bad things happen in the world just because some asshole tells me I can’t help… Plus the way the Accords are written has it to where if Sarah starts showing signs of being a super soldier that they could force us to let her become a soldier.” He said and Bucky growled.

“No fucking way.” He spat.

Bucky stood.

“You need to let them take me in Steve. I… I’m too dangerous to be around.” He said.

Steve took his hand.

“We’ll figure it all out when this is over.” He said firmly.

 

The plan was actually pretty decent.

They were going to head to Germany to try and help Steve and Sam.

What they didn’t plan on was being chased down by a SWAT team.

“Pull in there!” Darcy ordered as Scott swerved into the forest.

She was pointing to a little house at the edge.

Scott skirted to a stop.

“Clint! You know what to do!” Darcy barked.

The archer nodded and pulled Wanda out of the van.

“Cousin Scott! Go with them. That house has a hidden tunnel in it that you can take out of here. Clint knows where to go from there!”

Darcy shoved Scott out and began driving.

She surrendered after an hour.

 

Darcy was currently sitting in an integration room.

Oh well.

At least she provided a good distraction.

General Ross walked into the room and Darcy felt dread fill her stomach.

“Miss Lewis we meet again.” He said with a sneer.

“Unfortunately.” Darcy drawled.

Ross smirked.

“You do know you’re in a world of trouble right?” He asked and Darcy rolled her eyes.

“And why am I? I haven’t done anything wrong.” She said.

Ross continued to smirk.

“You broke Wanda Maximoff, who was on house arrest.” He said.

Darcy frowned.

“Yes Miss Lewis you are in a world of trouble. Your significant other is a wanted war criminal and you are an arrest one.”

Darcy gaped.

“We aren’t at war!” She argued.

“The Sokovia Accord dictates that any enhanced human is to report to the government and from there be assigned a team to work with. Anyone who didn’t sign the Accords would be placed under arrest or under house arrest in Miss Maximoff’s case. We can’t prove that you, Scott Lang and Clint Barton are super humans but we can prove that the two of you helped her escape.” Ross said as he placed a placed a picture of Darcy and Scott blowing up Tony’s car and one of Clint in the Avenger’s complex.

The dread in Darcy’s gut turned into straight up fear.

“That’s right Miss Lewis. Now I’m not going to ask you where your allies are. I know you don’t know because Clint Barton would never take them to a safe house you know about. No what I want to know is where you’ve hidden the ward of the state that was once your daughter.”

Darcy’s heart stopped.

“What are you talking about?” She whispered.

“Oh that’s what I forgot to tell you. This morning we had an emergency hearing where yours and Mr. Roger’s parenteral rights were stripped. We couldn’t just let two war criminals be responsible for a child after all. Don’t worry I’ve arranged for her to be placed in my custody.”

Darcy couldn’t breathe.

“This was your plan to begin with.” She said, horrified.

Ross’ smirk grew wider.

“This all could have been avoided Miss Lewis and in numerous different ways. You and Captain America could have just done what you were told. Or, even further back, you could have given me the information I wanted on the Winter Soldier. Can you imagine what we could have done with his skills?” Ross laminated.

“You’re a monster!” Darcy shouted and Ross chuckled.

“No but I certainly know how to create them don’t I?”

 

They took Darcy to a cell that she would reside in till she got transferred to a place called the Raft.

Panic set in quickly.

What was she going to do?

Pepper was well hidden but they would find her eventually.

And if Ross got his hands Teddy…

She sat in her cell for six hours trying to devise a plan of escape when she heard a commotion.

Darcy sat up just in time to see her guard be thrown across the room by a glowing Pepper Potts.

“Whoa!” Darcy exclaimed.

Pepper grabbed the bars of the jail cell and melted them.

“Come on! I have a Quinjet waiting for us at Avenger Tower. We have to go.”

 

Getting into Avengers Tower was easy.

Too easy.

They got to the roof and found Tony waiting for them.

He looked… rough.

“Jeez Tony. You’re lookin’ rough there.” Darcy commented but there was no humor in the man’s eyes.

He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Darcy.

“Do you really think I’m going to let you escape, go find that murder and live happily ever after?” He asked darkly.

“Look Tony I don’t know how much you know but Bucky wasn’t in cont-“

“He killed my parents.” Tony said coldly and the two woman flinched.

“What?” Darcy whispered.

“He caused their accident and when they didn’t die right away he chocked my mother nad bashed my father’s face in.” Tony spat.

“HYDRA must have ordered to do it Tony. You and me both know that he would have never killed your dad on his own.” Darcy argued.

“I don’t care. Now you’re going to tell me how to find them or I’m going to shoot you.” Tony said calmly.

“Tony!” Pepper yelled, speaking for the first time.

Tony blinked in surprise.

He hadn’t even noticed her.

“Pepper?”

His eyes fell on Teddy.

“Who’s baby is that?” He asked frantically.

Pepper stepped back.

“Ours. His name is Teddy.” She said firmly.

Tony’s gun hand began to quiver.

“You have to let us past Tony. They’ll take him if you don’t.” Pepper pleaded.

Tony tightened his grip on the gun.

“No. I’ll make a deal with Ross. Once I capture The Winter Soldier he’ll leave us alone.” Tony said firmly.

“He has custody of Sarah.” Darcy whimpered.

Tony gaped.

“What?” He asked.

“That was the whole reasoning behind the Accords Tony. He wanted my baby. And if he finds out about Bruce Banner having a son well GG. He will find a way to get a hold him.” Darcy said desperately.

Tony looked conflicted before sighing.

“Go.” He said, lowering the gun.

“Tony…”

Pepper walked over to him.

“Do you think about him? About me?” Tony asked brokenly.

“Every day Tony but when I found out about Teddy… You were so wrapped up in being Iron Man and then Bruce vanished and Ross was around more and more… I had to leave to protect our son.” Pepper said softly.

Tony ran a finger over the sleeping child’s face.

“He looks like him. Your hair color though.” He said with a sad laugh.

He kissed Pepper and walked over to Darcy.

The two stared each other down.

“This isn’t the right choice Darcy. Not for everyone. The Winter Soldier deserves to die.” He said.

“You’re right but James Buchannan Barnes doesn’t Tony. He didn’t choose to be hijacked by HYDRA any more than your parents asked to be killed.”

Darcy walked past him and the two woman entered the Quinjet.

 

“So where are we going?” Pepper asked as they flew.

Darcy sighed.

“I have no fucking idea.” She admitted.

Pepper copied her sigh.

“At least the children are having fun.”

It was true.

Even with the age gap Sarah and Teddy seemed to love each other.

“Does Sarah have a mark?” Pepper asked as she studied the one-year-old girl that was playing with her son.

“I… She did.” Darcy said.

Sarah had been born with a mark.

Her name.

It had faded months ago after the death of the youngest Barton.

Apparently that’s what happened when your soulmate dies.

Would have been nice to know a few years back.

Pepper smiled sadly.

“Teddy has one too. It just says Move!” She admitted.

“At least that have each other. I didn’t have anyone but Cousin Scott and Grandpa Dum Dum.” Darcy said.

Pepper nodded in agreement.

That’s when static came over the radio.

“Hello? Is the right frequency? My name is T’Challa and I am the King of Wakanda. I am looking for Miss Darcy Lewis.” A deep, comforting voice asked.

Darcy narrowed her eyes.

T’Challa was one of many out to murder her soul mate.

“Miss Lewis if you are there please do not fear me. I have your soul mates and have offered them amnesty in my country. I wish to extend this to you as well.” T’Challa said.

Darcy pushed the button on the comm.

“Is Steve there?” She asked.

There was silence.

“Darcy?” Steve’s voice came over the radio and Darcy let out a cry of relief.

“Are you ok? Is Bucky? Where are the others?” She asked.

Steve sighed.

“Me and Bucky are fine… The others got arrested.” He said, guilt lacing his words.

“I have Pepper with me. Her son too.” Darcy reported.

“Son?” Steve asked.

“Long story. What are the coordinates of where we need to go?” Darcy asked.

T’Challa came back on the radio and said a set of coordianates.

“Ok. Be there in a couple hours.”

 

Wakanda was beautiful.

Darcy and Pepper landed and they and the children were whisked away quickly.

They were taken to the Wakandian Place, where a tall black man was waiting for them.

“Miss Lewis. Miss Potts.” He greeted.

T’Challa.

“Your highness.” They said.

“Please call me T’Challa. Ah and this must be Miss America herself.”

T’Challa kissed Sarah’s cheek and the little girl giggled.

His gaze turned to Teddy.

“And Mr. Potts. What a strong grip!” T’Chala exclaimed as Teddy squeezed his hand.

“He gets it from his father.” Pepper said fondly.

T’Challa turned.

“If you’ll follow me I will take you to Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes.”

The two women followed T’Challa to what seemed to be medical center and into a room where Steve and Bucky were being examined.

Both were looked like they’d had the shit beat out of them.

Thinking back to Tony’s appearance they probably had.

“Steve!” Darcy flung herself into his awaiting arms and started crying.

“It’s ok Darcy.” He murmured into her hair while taking Sarah into his arms.

Darcy pulled away and walked over to Bucky.

The man was staring at her with an unreadable expression.

“Hi.” She said quietly.

“Hi.” He repeated, equally as soft.

He jumped as Darcy wrapped her arms around him.

“I’m so glad to finally meet you.” She said into his chest.

After a few minutes later Darcy felt him wrap his remaining arm around her.

“’m glad to finally meet you too doll.”


	14. Becoming One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second to last chapter guys! This chapter is more to wrap up Darcy, Steve and Bucky relationship (read: super smutty) and then we move to the last chapter which sets up the sequel. Expect the last chapter today!

It wasn’t hard to free the other Avengers from their prison.

At least with T’Challa’s help.

He was like a god send for them.

He arranged for all the Avengers to be set up in a small remote vacation village that only those he trusted most.

They also sent Tony a phone so that he could call them in case of emergency.

It was a gorgeous place.

They were surrounded by jungles but there was a fair few swimming hole.

It was paradise.

Darcy, Steve, Bucky and Sarah were placed in one of the bigger house, one with three bedrooms.

Bucky was doing ok.

Even though they didn’t have access to Project SBB Wanda was slowly breaking down the mind washing HYDRA had put him through.

He was slowly opening up to them but nothing had really happened between them.

Yet.

Steve was going running with Sam and Pepper had kidnapped Sarah for the day so it was just Darcy and Bucky at the house.

Alone.

Fuck.

It was so awkward.

Darcy sighed in frustration.

It wasn’t like she wanted to be awkward but god.

It had been three months and, despite Bucky being pretty much back to what Steve called normal, nothing.

Her and Steve were both relentlessly flirting and he never even reacted.

She had no idea how to approached this.

So she did it in the worst way possible.

“Do you want to fuck me?” She asked, stepping in front of the TV that Bucky was watching.

Bucky blinked at her.

“What?” He asked, wide eyed.

“Are you not comfortable with human contact? Do you not like me? Do you not like Steve anymore?” She asked.

“Of course I like you guys… Human contact is ok now I think.” Bucky said.

“Then why are you so cold to us?” Darcy asked exasperated.

“Because you two shouldn’t want me!” Bucky yelled.

Darcy felt anger rise in her chest.

“You know we don’t hold what HYDRA made you do against you.” She softly.

“I know but you guys were fine without me. You were in love and had a baby.” Bucky murmured.

Darcy scoffed in anger.

“Fine? FINE! Yeah that’s what we were! Just fine! You being here is supposed to make us feel great!”

Darcy felt tears prick her eyes and marched into the kitchen, ignoring Bucky’s shouts of protest.

She felt like a bitch.

She knew he was hurting.

She knew he had issues.

But it was just so fucking frustrating.

She placed her hands on the island and hung her head as tears began streaming down her face.

She felt someone grab her shoulder and turn her to face them.

It was Bucky of course.

He pulled her into a bruising kiss.

Kissing Bucky was different than Steve.

Steve’s kisses were warm and homey.

Bucky’s were fiery and rough.

Bucky broke the kiss.

“Great yet?” He growled.

“It’s getting there.” Darcy breathed and Bucky chuckled.

“How about I show you how much I want to fuck you?”

Darcy gasped as Bucky bent her over the island.

He flipped up the skirt of her dress and pulled down her panties.

With his teeth.

For a man with one arm he was very skilled.

Darcy shuddered as he got on his knees and blew a puff of air on her pussy.

“Hmm… What a pretty little cunt…”

Bucky took a lick and Darcy gasped.

She felt him smirk before diving in.

Darcy was in heaven.

Steve had eaten her out before but he was always so gentle.

Bucky wasn’t.

Darcy liked gentle but she liked rough too.

“Darcy? Bucky?”

Darcy opened her eyes to see Steve standing in the doorway.

“Steve!” She squeaked as Bucky continued to eat her out.

Steve blinked before striding over to them and kneeling next to Bucky.

“Suck her clit. That’s how she likes it.” He told Bucky, who promptly followed the order.

Darcy let out a silent scream as she came.

She felt Bucky move away from her.

“Damn Steve. She sure does taste good.” Bucky purred.

“Best I’ve ever tasted.” Steve confirmed and Bucky laughed.

“She’s the only one you’ve ever tasted you punk.”

Darcy turned her head just in time to see the two men embrace and kiss.

It was a work of art.

Their mouths moved together in a way that only happened with years of practice.

Steve pulled off Bucky’s wife beater.

Darcy rutted against the island, her body aching for more.

It didn’t go unnoticed by Bucky.

He broke the kiss and smirked at Steve.

“Looks like our girl wants some more. Should I fuck her Steve?” He asked.

Steve preened at Bucky calling her their girl and nodded.

“Can I get you ready?” Steve asked as Bucky stood.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way punk.”

Steve quickly undid Bucky’s pants and pulled them down.

Oh.

Well apparently Bucky went commando.

Steve stared at Bucky’s cock for a few second before taking in his mouth.

Bucky wasn’t as big as Steve but not by much.

Watching Steve’s pink lips around their soulmate’s dick had Darcy panting.

Bucky finally pulled Steve off him.

“Don’t worry babe. They’ll be time for that later. Dollface here needs our attention more.”

Bucky moved behind her, stepping out of his pants as he did, and ran a finger along her slit.

“So wet…” Bucky breathed as he positioned himself, his cock rubbing against her clit.

He pushed in to her with a shaky breath.

Darcy let out a content sigh as he began moving.

Steve out a hand on the hip Bucky didn’t have his on and leaned forward, kissing Darcy softly.

“You’re so tight Darcy. Steve not taking care of you good?” Bucky growled as he pounded into her.

“Super… soldier… serum… for the win.” Darcy manage to get out before being reduce to grunts and moans.

She felt Steve grind on her leg, his dick hard and heavy against her skin.

One of Steve’s hands slipped between her legs and started to rub her clit.

Bucky’s thrusts were getting shorter and more frantic and Darcy could tell he was close.

“Come on Darcy. Come for me.” He whispered.

So she did.

Hard.

Bucky pulled out and Steve once again dropped to his knees, taking all of Bucky in one swallow.

His head bobbed a few minutes before Bucky clinches Steve’s hair, coming.

Darcy watched through hazy eyes as Steve swallowed Bucky’s load.

And he hadn’t wanted Darcy to blow him the first time she had.

Steve stood and drew Bucky into a kiss.

“What do you want now Bucky?” He asked.

“I want you to fuck me.” Bucky breathed.

Darcy perked up a little.

Now that was something she wanted to see.

“I’m going to take a quick shower. Darcy,” Steve’s eyes danced mischievously, “prep him.”

Darcy stood on shaky legs and took Bucky’s hand.

She led him into their room.

“You’ll be sleeping in here for now on.” She ordered before pushing him on to the bed and grabbing the bottle of lube in their nightstand.

Bucky immediately rolled onto his stomach.

He kneeled, resting his head on a pillow and grabbing the railing of their bed with his hand.

“I can see we both learned from the same person.” Darcy commented as she crawled onto the bed.

Bucky scoffed.

“Please. Steve leaned from me.”

Darcy kissed him before turning her attention to Bucky’s asshole.

She bit her lip before leaning forward and licking him.

Bucky bucked forward.

Darcy smirked.

Pay back.

Darcy licked and probed Bucky as the man moaned and panted, already hard again.

She slipped in a finger and Bucky immediately started moving against them.

Darcy ended up adding two more fingers as Bucky grinded against her hand.

“Is he ready Darcy?” Steve asked from the doorway.

He was completely naked and glistening.

“Yes! I’m ready!” Bucky gasped out.

Steve smirked and crawled onto the bed.

He rolled Bucky on his back.

“I want to see you.” Steve explained gently.

He pushed his cock in slowly and Bucky wrapped his legs around Steve.

Darcy sighed contently as she watched the two go at it.

They were beautiful together.

Bucky whimpered under Steve, clawing at the sheets and rocking his hips to meet Steve’s thrusts.

Steve groaned and buried his head into Bucky’s neck.

“I love you.” Steve panted.

Bucky turned to face both Steve and Darcy.

“I love you too.”

Darcy grinned and took Bucky’s hand.

She leaned forward and started to kiss along his pulse point.

Bucky let out a whine and came, coating his and Steve’s stomach with cum.

Darcy leaned forward and began licking it off.

She locked eyes with Steve.

“I can see why you were so eager to blow him Steve.” She purred and Steve groaned as his orgasm hit him.

He pulled out of Bucky and collapsed beside him.

“We still need to talk about this.” Steve panted.

Bucky rolled his eyes.

“You and your words Steven.” He said and Darcy nodded in agreement.

“He has to talk about everything.” She complained.

“Hey! This is not gang up on Steve day.” Steve said.

Darcy and Bucky shared a look and both grinned wickedly.

“I don’t know ‘bout that.” Bucky said saucily.

“Ganging up on you sound pretty good to me.” Darcy purred.

Steve groaned.

“Oh fuck.”


	15. Infinity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Tears up* Guys this is it! I'm so happy to be done with this yet so sad! I will never be able to properly thank everyone who has followed this story! I hope you've all enjoyed this ride and I can't wait for you guys to be able to read the sequel! Right now I'm playing with titles but I'm thinking it's going to be called On the Edge of Infinity. Enjoy!

Darcy hummed happily as she washed the breakfast dishes.

A year had passed since they had come to Wakanda and things were… good.

Peaceful.

They had fallen into a good rhythm.

Steve had taken up painting again and Bucky had even recently started writing poetry again.

The only bad thing that had happened was Wanda taking off a few months back but she had left a note saying she would be fine and Darcy trusted that she had her reasons for leaving.

“Mama!” Sarah came running into the kitchen and attached herself to Darcy’s leg.

“Hey baby. What’s wrong?” Darcy asked.

“Papa want!” The little girl giggled.

Darcy couldn’t help but feel proud.

Sarah was starting to speak so well.

“Well take me to papa and daddy.” Darcy said dramatically.

Sarah giggled again and dragged Darcy into the living room.

Steve and Bucky were in there and so were Sam, Scott, Pepper, Natasha and Clint.

She let go of her mother’s hand and crawled into Bucky’s lap.

“I get Mama Papa!” She said proudly.

Bucky kissed her cheek.

“Thanks squirt.”

Steve pulled her into his lap and began brushing his fingers through her blonde hair.

Sam looked at Darcy.

“Tony’s called a press conference.” He said solemnly.

None of them had heard from Tony.

Heck the world barely heard from Tony.

Only Tony, Vision and Rhodey were still a part of the Avengers.

The tv screen flickered to life and showed Tony and Rhodey sitting at a table.

Rhodey was pinching his nose with his fingers and Sam shifted uncomfortably.

Natasha placed a hand on his leg and gave him a reassuring smile.

Sam and Natasha getting together was unexpected but not unwelcomed.

“Hello world. I’m sure you’re wondering why I’ve called you here.” Tony said as he leaned into his mic.

The crowd let out a sound of agreement.

“I’ll tell you why. I’ve come to reveal to the world that Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross is responsible for creating the Hulk.”

The crowd went wild.

“That’s right guys! I have proof and testimony! Oh and I’m very aware that General Ross is trying to shut down this broadcast but I wouldn’t bother. I have a satellite broadcasting this to every television in the world. I’d like to welcome Betty Ross to the party.”

A dark haired woman walked out and sat next to Tony.

Darcy could see what Bruce had seen in her.

She carried herself with grace and power.

Not unlike Pepper.

“I had been in hiding for almost six years from my father when Tony Stark found me.” She said bravely.

The crowd start murmuring.

“I found evidence that he was the man to create the Hulk… Along with evidence he attempted to force Dr. Bruce Banner to ‘serve his country’.”

The ex-Avengers watched in horror as the screen showed Bruce working on his machine and General Ross turning it on.

The next scene showed Bruce strapped to a table.

He looked dazed.

“Don’t worry Dr. Banner. It’ll be fine soon. We’ll have the Hulk and you’ll be gone. Our enemies won’t stand a chance.”

Ross ran a scalp down Bruce’s chest and he let out a scream.

“N-no!” He growled.

The screen turned back to Tony, Rhodey and Betty.

Tony was shaking and Rhodey looked sick.

Pepper was silently crying.

Rhodey leaned forward.

“We’ve also gathered evidence that General Ross conspired with over half the signers of the Sokovia Accords to gain control of the child known as Sarah Rebecca Rogers.”

The crowds outcry was deafening.

The world loved Captain America but they adored Sarah.

“They planned to turn her into a second Winter Soldier.” Rhodey continued.

There was complete silence and Tony smirked evilly.

“As of right now the President has seen all the evidence and has issued a warrant for General Ross’ arrest. He is also preparing to extend amnesty to all fugitive Avengers and pardon James Buchannan Barnes of all charges. So in the words of Darcy Lewis, ‘Go eat a bag of dicks General Ross.’ Peace out!” Tony said before standing and leaving.

None of the ex-Avengers moved.

“What just happened?” Scott asked.

“Tony happened.” Everyone said.

That’s when the little black flip phone on the mantle started ringing.

Darcy rushed over and answered it.

“Tony?” She breathed.

“Did you like my little show?” The millionaire’s voice asked.

“And what makes you think that we were watching?” Darcy asked with a sniff.

“Because you guys are way too fucking nosey not to watch Tony Stank make a fool of himself on TV.” Rhodey’s voice said.

Darcy let out a loud laugh.

“So if everything does the way we want are you going to come home?” Tony’s broke.

“Are you going to try and kill Bucky?” Darcy asked.

Tony sighed.

“I guess not. My therapist says I need to learn to let things go.” Tony said.

“You got a therapist?” Darcy asked and everyone gasped.

“Yeah. Rhodey made me after I drank all the liquor in my liquor cabinet in one night.”

Tony paused.

“Please come home. I miss you guys.” He practically begged.

“I-“ Darcy started but was cut off by a huge bang outside.

“I have to go.” She said before quickly hanging up.

The ex-Avengers ran out of the house, leaving Pepper with the children.

In the front yard was a crashed space ship.

“What the fuck?” Darcy asked as they approached cautiously.

The door was hit a couple of times before it fell open.

The person who emerged was not who they expected.

Bruce Banner stumbled from the ship, looking worse for wear.

He coughed a couple times before looking at the group.

“We might have a problem guys.”


End file.
